Harry Potter : The Forgotten Child
by Sir Chronos
Summary: Everyone wrongly believes that Harry Potter's twin brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, completely forgetting about him. Will he every grow out of his shadow and realize his destiny?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the Characters used in this story (at least until I get creative enough to create my own) belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **QUICK NOTE : 2nd Chapter coming out very soon!**

 **Prologue**

The night was calm as a tall black cloaked figure made his way down Willow Street, in the town of Godric's Hollow. Children and adults out celebrating Halloween instinctually kept there distance from the man, some even crossing to the other side of the street to stay out of his way. Something about him radiated fear and power.

The man finally stopped in front of what to most looked like a small stretch of open land between two houses. In actuality there was an entire property, house and all, centered between these two houses. Only a few people could see this house however as it was under a very advanced type of magic.

The black cloaked man stepped forward onto the protected property and if there had been anyone watching him at that moment, it would have appeared as if he had suddenly disappeared. Instead the man had stepped on to a crisply cut lawn leading up to a small two story home. Through the window of the home a girl of no more then twenty, could be seen lounging on the sofa reading a book. The dim glow of a night-light could be seen coming from one of the upstairs windows.

The black cloaked man wasted no time in advancing on the door. When he was a few feet from it, a long piece of wood seemed to magically appear in his hand. With a lazy flick of his wrist the door was ripped off it's hinges and sent backwards into the house. The girl who had been in the living room rushed out wand drawn only to pale considerably upon encountering the snake like face and glowing red eyes of the man.

"P-Please, D-Don't h-hurt them." The man remained silent, only raising the area of skin where his eyebrows would have been, had he had any. Then with a snort of laughter and another flick of wrist the girl flew backwards into a wall, colliding with a sickly crunch and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Foolish girl." The man said as he stepped over the remains of the door and proceeded upstairs. The man's soul was so mutilated that he didn't even realize that killing the innocent girl did something to it.

Down the hall and to the right he quietly entered the nursery. Inside were two cribs, both decked out in blue and each had an identical Quidditch themed mobile above it. In one crib a small black hair, green eyed boy sat quietly watching the man. In the other a red haired boy slept soundly.

"What do we have here? Two little Potters!" The man said loudly, gaining the attention of the babies.

 _'Which one of these is the chosen one I wonder',_ the man thought as he walked towards the nearest baby, Daniel Potter.

He raised his hand over the baby, feeling his aura. Pale red wisps emanated from it.

"Pathetic..." he murmured, clearly disappointed.

He turned to the other baby and did the same, but this time bright gold wisps of light emanated from it. The man's hand burned where it touched him. His eyes widened in pain and surprise.

"Ah so it is you!" the man said examining the baby with more attention.

"Black hair, you must be Harry." The small child smiled at the mention of his name and raising one chubby hand waved at the cloaked man.

" 'lo!" If the man had been capable of such thoughts he might have considered the child cute, unfortunately those thoughts had stopped appearing in his head long ago.

"Well then Harry, I hope you understand that somebody in my position, aiming to conquer the whole world have to be wary of threats, especially people like you who rival my power." The mans voice had gone deathly quiet and had a dark tone. Harry stopped waving and stunned the snake like man by narrowing his eyes and examining him carefully.

"Bad man!"

"Yes Harry I am a very bad man. Too bad I'm short on time, you're mommy and daddy might be home soon and we wouldn't want them to try and stop me now would we?" With that he raised his wand and snarled at the boy as he pointed it at the top of his head. "It's nothing personal, but I'm afraid its goodbye... _Avada Kedavra!"_

A sickly green light shot out of the wand towards the small child, but at almost the exact same moment a golden bubble enveloped the boy. The green light collided with the bubble and a small sliver of it made it through, the rest however was reflected back at the man.

The small sliver that had breached the bubble hit the boy just above the hairline on his forehead. It knocked the boy unconscious and left a lightening bolt shaped scar where it had struck. Unfortunately it would be several years before anyone, even Harry, discovered the scar hidden under his unruly black hair.

The rest of the green light had been reflected backwards right into the snake faced mans chest. With an ear piercing screech that awoke the boy in the other crib the pale faced man known as Voldemort was shredded to pieces by his own spell. No one was there to see the already unstable soul that left his body as it disintegrated. The mans robes and burnt wand flew away from Harry, falling near his twin brother's crib.

The force of the reflected spell shattered every piece of glass for miles around. The window of the nursery was no exception, and one piece of glass grazed the red haired boy as it flew by him, leaving a long thin cut across his chest. The baby immediately began crying loudly from the pain.

So only seconds after it had started the room was quiet once again, except for the cries of the injured red haired boy.

Lily and James Potter had been attending a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix when the horrible news came. Sirius Black their best friend had stumbled into the meeting room shouting wildly. After several minutes in which he calmed down he looked straight at Lily and James.

"Peter's gone. No signs of a struggle, I think he went willingly." James and Lily paled immediately. Peter had been their secret keeper and if he had gone to Voldemort, their precious twins might be in trouble.

Without a second glance James and Lily were off running as fast as they could towards the edge of the wards so they could apparate home. Following quickly behind them were several Order members including Albus Dumbledore. Not waiting for everyone else Lily and James disappeared the second they exited the wards.

James and Lily reappeared in what looked like a war zone. Muggle police and fire men were all over the place, and it appeared that every window for miles around had been shattered. They forced their way through the crowd until they caught site of the house, the Fidelius Charm must have still been in place because no one was walking in or near their house.

James and Lily rushed towards the house panicking even more when they found front door blown off its hinges. Once they were inside they were met by a dazed and confused Jennifer Spinnet, the girl who had been babysitting for them. When she saw them entering the house her features panicked and she began stuttering and pointing wildly at the door and the stairs.

They ignored her as they continued up the stairs wands drawn running as fast as they could to the nursery. Once they reached the door they found it shut but unlocked. Throwing it open James leapt into the room with Lily right behind him both scanning the room with their wands.

Instead of the evil snaked face man and their dead children as they had expected to find, they were instead met with an empty room. The cribs were still intact and one of them had painful whimpers coming from it. James moved to the crib the noise was coming from and hastily uttered some spells.

It would be wise to note that James was poor at casting healing charms. Therefore even though a fully qualified healer would have healed the babies cut leaving behind no trace that it had ever happened, James left behind a ragged scar stretching across the boys chest.

Lily checked on the other crib to find her oldest son Harry sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to check on her son who was awake, only to stumble over a ripped and partially destroyed black cloak. As she kicked the cloak away from her feet a sickly bone white wand that was singed and burnt rolled out of the cloak and onto the floor.

She had of course seen this wand before and shrieked upon discovering Voldemort's wand in her children's nursery. James spun around and upon seeing the wand cursed loudly. He was just preparing to smash it under his heel when Dumbledore followed by several other order members rushed into the room. Dumbledore held up a hand stopping James and carefully picked up the wand.

Holding the tip of Voldemort's wand to his he muttered under his breathe and watched as a paler ghostly version of the sickly green light came out of Voldemort's wand and hovered in front of it. This seemed to mean something to Dumbledore who looked carefully from the sleeping Harry to the still whimpering red haired child. Seeing the ragged scar on his chest Dumbledore's eyes widened and he moved forward taking the boy from his fathers arms.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Daniel Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived!"

And so the magical part of the world celebrated the death of the darkest wizard ever to have walked the world... or so they thought.

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those who don't know or haven't noticed, this is a rewrite of the Fanfic "Harry Potter : the Other Child". I have notified the Original Author and am awaiting his official word (I don't think he uses this website anymore, else I would've waited for him to reply before posting). If he doesn't want me doing this, I would gladly delete the story.

The original was awesome but then it was left unfinished back in 2010 and there were some parts that I personally didn't like (Harry being in Ravenclaw, 'Soul Bonding', etc. to name a few) so I wanted to give my own take on the story. I'll try to keep it closer to canon and as for the pairing, its going to still be HPGW.

The starting few chapters are simply going to be copy pasted and I'll just add some stuff in between since I can't think of any other way to improve it, it was already perfect (at least for me). You can start expecting major changes from Chapter 4 or so. The story is going to be rated T for now. Oh and I almost forgot, I would really like some help in writing this story since its been years since I worked on a fic and I think my old Beta Readers are either dead or have forgotten me :P

Peace~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Forgotten Child**

After that night everyone in the wizarding world celebrated young Daniel Potter as the hero and savior of the world. His parents soon became swept up in the publicity and fame this brought, lavishing gifts on young Daniel. Few people knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had an older twin brother, and even fewer knew of the poor conditions in which his brother lived, not physically since Potter Family was very rich, but emotionally as we are about to see.

While young Daniel Potter received all his parents attention and was always center of the spotlight, the true savior of the wizarding world was pushed to the back and slowly lost all the love his parents had, not deliberately of course, they just didn't seem to have the time for him. Harry Potter lived in the smallest room of his families home, Potter Manor, which contained several bedrooms. One for his parents, one for Daniel, a playroom (more like a room for Daniel to play with _his toys)_ , and finally the last one for Harry.

Harry didn't mind the small room though. He had a bed, a desk, three chairs, and a bookcase. Though the objects on the bookcase were unusual. Instead of the small picture books most would expect a five year old boy to have, Harry had reference books and several textbooks on magic. He was given an allowance of 5 sickles every two weeks. He used this money whenever his family went to Diagon Alley to buy advanced books from Flourish and Blotts.

His parents never noticed his little trips to the bookshop since they were too busy trying to keep reporters and fans away from Daniel. Harry had already bought and read all the books most first and second year Hogwarts students would need. In an attempt to gain some attention from his parents he had begun studying Ancient Runes and Charms, the areas his mother worked in at the Department of Mysteries.

In the time his spoilt brother played with his ever increasing pile of toys and friends, Harry kept reading and exploring the nearby woods. His mother told them that the woods were dangerous and kept Daniel away, she never noticed Harry slipping into it every morning, only to return for lunch and then go back again. Returning late in the evening, he would dive into his books.

The years continued to pass, and as they went so did the love and affection Harry had received before the attack. Each year his stack of presents at his birthday or Christmas would get progressively smaller until finally by the Christmas when he was seven he only received two presents. A box of chocolate frogs from his parents, and a small picture book about a train from his godfather Sirius.

Neither Lily nor James had noticed the heartbroken look Harry had as he left the room. They were too busy excitedly watching Daniel's reactions to the small mountain of presents he had received. If one were to look and compare the life of Daniel Potter and Dudley Dursely a person would find them with very similar personalities, though Daniel had somehow managed to remain healthily skinny.

You are probably thinking to yourself, surely something must happen to make young Harry's life better. I wish I could tell you that someone came and took poor Harry away to live a happy life where he was loved and cared for. Unfortunately that didn't happen, nor would it ever happen.

I can tell you though that something good would appear in Harry's life, and small things would begin changing. And slowly, ever so slowly, Harry would begin finding the love he would need to overcome the obstacles ahead. But I'm getting ahead of myself, first you must find out how that good thing appeared in Harry's life.

For Harry and Daniel's eight birthday, Lily and James decided to throw a party. It was more of an extravaganza and if either had asked Harry he would have compared it to the grand party of Bilbo Baggins 111th birthday. Neither asked though. In fact Harry's name wasn't even mentioned on the invitation. So on the day of the party everyone showed up each with precisely one present, for Daniel.

Even the cake only said ' _Happy Birthday Daniel!'_ with a large number eight candle at the top. So no one, except Sirius, noticed that Harry Potter wasn't at the party. Harry was in fact locked away in his room studying the delicate art of Arthimancy, trying to keep his mind off the party and the fun people seemed to be having down there. He had nearly mastered the subject and couldn't wait to begin creating his own spells. Nope, we didn't have to wait until he was 11 to get a wand to do that, we just waited to complete the book and find himself a quiet spot in the woods.

For you see, Harry had found at the tender age of 6 that he was a natural at wand-less magic, something even expert witches and wizards took years to get good at. Since then he had mastered every spell mentioned in _The Standard Book of Spells Grade One, Two, Three_ and he was halfway through four. He never found a need to use most of the spells, and no one had ever noticed it (not that his parents would've noticed even if he did use them).

It around three PM when Harry found himself slightly thirsty and made his way down to the kitchen. Everyone was out back in the yard for the party, and Harry caught a brief glimpse of his brother and several other boys playing Quidditch, the only (popular) sport in the wizarding world. Harry had never found any attraction to the it, even though thanks to a small amount of curiosity he had found he was a unnaturally good on the broom.

It pained Harry to see that about every family he knew gathered outside for his brother, but probably didn't know he existed. Shrugging, he turned back towards his room. However, on his way he was sure heard muffled crying coming from Daniel's toy room.

It would be a good time now to briefly describe Harry's character. For even though he had been raised ignored and practically unloved, he was a kind and friendly person. You would be hard pushed to find another person with the kindness and compassion Harry had. Therefore, checking out the source of someone crying seemed natural to Harry.

Upon opening the door Harry found himself in a large room piled high with toys and all sorts of odd playthings. In a chair looking out the window was a small red haired girl. Upon closer inspection, Harry found out her hair wasn't really red, it was more of a fiery orange. The girl was crying quietly to herself, hiccuping every once in a while as her eyes moved along something outside the window.

Harry quietly approached the girl, but made sure to quietly move several objects out of his way making just enough noise to let the girl know he was there. He didn't want to scare her after all. Finally he reached the girls side and was able to see that she was watching the Quidditch match outside, and by the way her head was moving back and forth she was following his brother's movements.

She was still crying however so Harry stuck out a hand and gently laid it on her shoulder. The girl turned to look at him for the first time, and Harry's piercing emerald green eyes met the deepest most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. When she met his eyes the girl gasped quietly and stopped crying almost immediately. Harry smiled shyly at her and then pulled up another chair next to her. He sat down and they both continued watching the Quidditch match in silence for several minutes. Finally the girl broke the silence.

"Who are you?", she asked his softly. Harry glanced at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I'm Daniel's twin brother", he said, not surprised that she didn't know who he was

The girl who he figured couldn't be more than a year or two younger than him gasped and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"B-But no one ever mentioned he had a twin brother! And whenever mum or dad told me the story about the boy-who-lived they never mentioned you!" Harry's sad smile stayed fixed on his face. He hated letting people know about his personal life but for some reason he felt drawn to this girl.

"I'm one of those smaller details a lot of people leave out." This only seemed to anger the girl as she became a deep shade of red which Harry noted made her look very cute.

"But your name isn't even on the cake!" Harry's face became very neutral as he shrugged and looked back out the window. A few silent minutes later Harry whispered quietly.

"Sometimes my parents are those people who forget the small details." A tear silently tracked its way down Harry's face, it was on the side not facing the now shocked and horrified girl.

The girl followed Harry's line of sight and found his gaze fixed on the red head of his mother who was sitting with another group of women talking happily. Not knowing what else to do and coming from a large family herself the girl got up and pulled Harry into the strongest most heartfelt hug she could. Harry seemed a little shocked at first but after a few seconds returned the hug. Once they'd finally broken apart Harry turned back to the girl.

"I never even asked your name", Harry said. The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry excepted her hand and shook it lightly. They both began looking out the window again and after another few minutes of comfortable silence Harry asked nonchalantly.

"So why were you crying?" Ginny sighed, she knew this had been coming but after listening to his story, she felt stupid for crying over something that trivial.

"It's stupid it was nothing."

"I don't think 'nothing' could make you cry, tell me", Harry asked sincerely. Ginny rolled her eyes before finally answering.

"I wanted to go fly with them, but my brothers said that I didn't know how to fly. I actually worked very hard to get good at flying, but before I could say that I knew how to fly, Daniel said I couldn't join in cause' "...girls have cooties and everyone knows girls can't fly as well as boys". Whats worse was that all my usually overprotective brothers, agreed with him. The one time I needed their support, they sided against me."

Harry looked at her carefully, for some unknown reason he had a sudden urge to punch his brother, he could be a real git sometimes. And then he remembered how Ginny had been watching Daniel fly.

"You like him." It wasn't a question and Ginny knew it. Instead of the response he had expected though, Ginny shook her head violently.

"Not anymore. I think I liked the idea of him. All his stories showed him to be this perfect person everyone loved. In reality he's just an arrogant stupid boy." Harry took on a look of mock hurt.

"I'm a boy too you know." Ginny laughed lightly and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Yes but you're nothing like him. You're kind and compassionate and everything I thought he'd be." She blushed and quickly looked away. Trying to move away from the subject that was obviously embarrassing her. Harry took the hint and changed the subject.

"So you said you're good at flying, but how?" Ginny turned back around excitedly, leaning close, realizing she was about to tell him a secret, Harry leaned in too.

"I kind of sneak out when they're asleep and use their brooms. I've been practicing the whole of last year, but I feel like it's too easy sometimes" Harry smiled and looked out at the people on brooms again.

"It's like the broom is restricting you and you know you could do it so much better if you didn't need the broom." Harry chimed in.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head excitedly as if that was exactly what she thought.

"That's why I want to try and become a bird Animagus when I'm older", he continued. Ginny stopped nodding and looked at him in confusion.

"What's an an-ani-Animagus?" Harry smiled remembering that that knowledge was third year stuff.

"It's a person who can change into an animal and remain in full control of their body. It's supposed to be really difficult and take a long time to do. But if it lets me fly without a broom, I think it might be worth it." Ginny's face had turned from one of confusion to one of awe.

"I think I'd like to do that too someday."

"Oh and Harry, did you get any presents today?" She asked him, quite seriously.

"Um... no, not really, I'm sure I'll get 1 from my god-father though", Harry said, his eyes moistening, quietly hoping that at least Sirius didn't forget about him.

"Harry...", Ginny's voice trailed off, not sure what to say. For her birthdays were very special. On that day, she was treated like a princess. It was the day her family made her know she was loved. But she knew that birthdays were probably the worst days of Harry's life.

"I promise that I'll never forget your birthdays, and spend the whole day with you!", Ginny said, not knowing where this sincerity was coming from.

Harry smiled, and this time he found tears forming for a completely different reason, he had a friend.

Harry and Ginny remained in the toy room for the rest of the evening talking about whatever came to their minds, or simply sitting in comfortable silence watching the party going on below them. Finally around eight PM that night Mrs. Weasley's loud voice echoed from down stairs calling her daughter. Ginny latched onto Harry's hand and pulled him down the stairs.

They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with Lily both smiling and talking happily. When Ginny appeared with Harry, Lily looked slightly surprised, and Molly looked curiously at the boy who was like a smaller version of James.

"Who's this Ginny-dear?" Ginny smiled broadly at her mother and pulled Harry forward.

"This is Harry, Daniel's brother. We've been upstairs talking all day." Molly shook the hand Harry offered and smiled kindly at him.

"I didn't see you at the party Harry, were you there or did I just miss you?"

"Oh no, I was upstairs reading and lost track of time. I didn't realize that the party had started until I came down for a drink and found Ginny looking for a glass." Molly laughed while Ginny smiled gratefully at him from behind her mother.

"Just like my Percy, so what book had you so enthralled that you missed the start of the party?" Harry noticed his mothers attention for once solely focused on him, he was positive she didn't even know he liked to read.

" _Of Mice and Men_ it's a really good book." Harry took a proud glee in the shocked look on his mothers face.

In the wizarding world _Of Mice and Men_ would be assumed to be a children's book. However Lily being a muggle recognized it as a famous piece of literature that most teenagers couldn't comprehend. To hear that her eight year old son had been joyfully reading it caught her attention. Molly nodded kindly pretending as if she'd heard of if before. Then turned back to her daughter.

"Well Ginny we really must be going it's getting late."

"Mum, can I come back and play with Harry another day, please?" She pulled her best set of puppy dog eyes on her mother who turned and looked at Lily.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it, after all Ronald is coming over to play with Daniel next week, why don't I just send Ginny over as well." Harry turned to his mother with a mix of hope and fear of rejection on his face. Lily nodded her consent and a large ecstatic smile broke across Harry's face. Lily was shocked and said that she had never seen Harry this happy.

Ginny squealed with joy and hugged Harry tightly, which he awkwardly returned under his mothers curious eyes. After that Molly and Ginny left out into the backyard to gather the rest of her siblings, they would be taking a portkey home. As they left through the back door Sirius came in, he had a wrapped gift under one arm.

"Harry!" Harry smiled at his godfather, although the man spent more time with Daniel he did at least try to spend some time with Harry. He was his father's best friend and seeing that he broke apart from him and made time for Harry made him really happy.

"Hi Sirius." Harry hugged his godfather who laughed joyfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you pup, call me Padfoot. Now where were you, I didn't see you all day and I've been meaning to give you your present." Before Harry could say anything Lily spoke up from behind him.

"He was making a friend and I think he was being a very nice young man after his brother had shown just how much like his father he truly is." Harry turned and looked at his mother in total shock, wondering if she actually noticed him today. She smiled knowingly at his look. "I saw what your brother said to her and I told him to apologize to her, apparently he didn't listen to me if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to him."

Lily left the kitchen without another word to Harry. Sirius looked back and forth between Lily's retreating back and Harry's shocked look before pushing his present under Harry's nose. It was then that Harry realized his parents had never given him a present. He glumly took the present and unwrapped it. Harry knew it was book, Sirius only gave him books. It was the only thing Sirius knew he liked. However Sirius didn't realize that Harry was reading at the same level as a normal fourteen year old, therefore all his books were short with lots of pictures. Still every book Sirius had ever given him had a special place on his small bookshelf.

Harry smiled down at the full collection of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ in a box set. Although he had read them 2 years ago, Harry still appreciated the fact that his god father was at least trying. Sirius must have interpreted his sad smile as something different because he suddenly became very tense.

"Uh, listen Harry I know it isn't much, especially compared to all the other stuff you must have gotten today, but if you want something else I'll get it." Harry's head shot up in surprise, Sirius thought he had gotten presents today? Standing up Harry hugged his godfather tightly.

"I love it Siri...Padfoot! It's the best present I've gotten all day." He didn't want to mention that it was the only present he had gotten that day. He didn't want to start any arguments between Sirius and his parents. Harry smiled at his godfather as he excused himself and returned to his room.

Later that night just as Harry was getting ready for bed there was a knock at his door. Harry was stunned, no one ever came into his room. His mother left all his clean laundry outside the door for him and everyone else yelled when they needed him. Cautiously Harry opened the door to find his mother standing nervously on the other side.

"Hello Harry. May I come in?" Harry looked at her cautiously but after a few seconds opened the door wider and let her into the room. He offered his mother the chair at his desk while he sat on his bed.

Mother and Son stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Lily finally broke the silence.

"That's a lot of books you have." She gestured towards the large piles of books on and around his small bookshelf which had run out of room long ago.

"Yea, I've been meaning to ask for a bigger bookshelf," Harry said in a matter of fact kind of way.

His mother glanced at the books on the shelves and only saw the picture books Sirius had given him, completely missing all the advanced books his son had.

"We'll see what we can do. I came to give you your birthday gift", Lily said finnaly.

Harry was genuinely surprised his mother remembered and looked around for a gift she might have brought in.

"Your father and I weren't sure what you wanted for your birthday so we got you some galleons. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I'll take you somewhere to buy what you want." She pulled five galleons out of her pocket and handed them to Harry.

"Thanks mum." Lily didn't miss the disappointed note in her sons voice or the defeated smile on his face. Not knowing what else to say she got up and made for the door.

"Happy Birthday Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Harry waved goodbye to his mother and he closed the door behind him.

That night was one of the many nights Harry Potter cried himself to sleep, alone.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, there you go, another chapter all done. Honestly though, I didn't feel like I did a whole lot of work on it though. Numbers wise, I changed/added about 600 words, which isn't at all much. I kinda feel guilty for (ahem) stealing Ryder's story. That put aside, when I read this chapter (in the original) for the first time, I almost cried. I know Harry's position is much better compared to what it was with the Dursleys, but then if you remember, all Harry wanted in the novels was to have a family. A place where he was loved and always welcome. A loving mother and a supportive father. In the novels, his parents were dead and couldn't give him the love he wanted, but here, he still didn't get them. I felt really sad.

That aside, another chapter done. Read, Review and enjoy!

Peace~

P.S I'm looking for a beta reader.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note : Previous Chapter was updated and a scene was added.**

 **Chapter - 2 : A few hours, and a few years later**

The next day the Potter's went to Diagon Alley, where they met Sirius and Remus. Just like how Sirius was Harry's Godfather, Remus Lupin, his father's other best friend, was Daniel's. Remus hadn't been able to make it to the party yesterday, claiming illness. So now he was spending the entire day with his godson.

Daniel, James, Sirius, and Remus went straightaway to Quality Quidditch Supplies, with Lily following them to make sure they didn't buy anything too expensive, completely forgetting about Harry.

He on the other hand snuck off and using the money his mother had given him and bought a full potion set and a cauldron. He made sure that when no one was looking when he shrunk his cauldron down to keep it hidden from his parents.

Harry had odd quirks like that. The one thing he desired more than anything was his parents attention and love. Yet he was so afraid that it would look like he was bragging and showing off, he never mentioned his amazing powers and intellect. If he had maybe things would have been different.

He took his time strolling through various streets, until he got bored and decided to start looking for his family. He found out long ago that the easiest way was to look for a mob or reporters or journalists.

He saw them and made his way back just as his family was leaving. His mother took notice of him coming from the opposite direction to that which they were walking.

"James I thought you said you'll take care of Harry!", Lily glared at her husband.

"Oh did I, heh-heh, must've forgot", James said sheepishly.

Harry, being used to things like this shrugged it off. "It's fine mom, I got what I wanted. Let's go."

"Alright, let's get going then!", James said, eager to get out of that argument. And so bringing out a port-key, he held it out for everyone to hold. They left back for Potter Manor, Lily never losing her glare for the rest of the hour.

The years continued to pass for Harry. Now however, there was something good in his life. Ginny. After her first visit with Ron, she became almost a permanent resident at the Potter Household. Together they spent many long afternoons outside or up in Harry's room talking and playing and just being kids.

That Christmas Harry was happily surprised to find not two but three gifts under the tree for him. A book from Sirius, and some candy from his parents as usual. The gift from Ginny however made him gasp loudly, momentarily drawing the attention of his mother.

When she looked over Harry was reverently holding a small picture frame staring intently at the picture in it. He was sitting on the floor a few feet in front of her and she was able to see a picture of he and Ginny waving happily at the camera. She guessed it was taken at the Burrow, since she couldn't remember ever taking a picture like that.

She was a little surprised when Harry distractedly grabbed the candy and book lying on the floor next to him and walked out of the room never taking his eyes off of the picture. She was just about to get up and follow Harry out of the room when Daniel called out excitedly behind her.

"Mum look!" Lily turned around and saw her son holding the guitar he had been asking for. He began poorly mashing his fingers over the strings making a pretty horrible racket. It was however, just enough to make Lily forget the curiosity she had had for her oldest son.

Several months later Harry found the guitar which had stopped his mother from following him. If she had she might have found him crying over the picture, it was after all the first picture he had ever received where he was one of the main focusing points. That picture now held a special spot on the nightstand next to his bed.

Going back to the guitar however, Harry found it in Daniel's toy room several months later. At the time it was covered in dust and many of the strings were broken. Harry took it from the toy room and spent a few nights carefully repairing it, using both magic and the muggle way. Finally he had repaired it good as new.

On the next trip to Diagon Alley Harry bought a book that helped a person teach themselves how to play a guitar. So over the next few months and years, each night Harry would wandlessly place a silencing charm over his room and practice the guitar every night for an hour. He only placed the silencing charm so he didn't disturb the other residents of the house. The only person who knew that Harry played a guitar was Ginny.

One day, late into the evening, Molly came to pick Ginny back home. Seeing her, Lily went upstairs to call her on habit, was surprised to find Ginny sleeping next to Harry. They seemed to have been reading some book before falling asleep, exhausted.

Molly got curious and made her way up the stairs just to find Lily looking into Harry's room. When she got a look inside the room herself, her motherly-instincts started screaming. She knew Harry was the sweetest boy in the world and the way the children were sleeping was completely innocent, _heck_ they were about 9 and 8. Yet she couldn't help but make a really weird face, which Lily didn't notice.

"Ah, we shouldn't disturb them, they were out playing in the woods all day. You know what Molly, I'll bring Ginny to the Burrow tomorrow", Lily said in a quiet whisper and Molly reluctantly nodded her head. Lily saw her off and went back up to Harry's room, putting his glasses and the half-open book on a nearby table, wrapping the kids in a blanket.

* * *

In what seemed the blink of an eye three more years passed, and Harry's eleventh birthday approached. Neither Harry nor Ginny were looking forward to him leaving for Hogwarts. Ever since his eighth birthday they had never spent more than a week apart. Now facing ten months apart with only the possibility of seeing each other once or twice over the two breaks, had gotten both of them considerably sad.

The trip to Diagon Alley went just as Harry had thought it would. Several reporters followed Daniel around documenting how the Boy-Who-Lived bought his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Harry meanwhile snuck off just as usual buying several books and some used robes, he figured his parents would probably forget him anyway.

Harry had bought his own potion making set the day after his eight birthday, so he only needed to replenish his supplies. After that he used the money his parents had given him for his birthday, ten galleons, to buy a beautiful snowy owl, which he thought of naming Hedwing, that he could send letters to Ginny with. He rejoined with his family outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

His father was trying to keep the reporters out of the shop and while he was distracted Harry ducked under his arm and into the dimly lit shop. Lily and Daniel were already both in the shop and were surprised when Harry stumbled in carrying a large cage with an owl in it.

"Mum how come Harry got an owl?! I want an owl too!" Lily smiled down at Daniel as she answered.

"Of course Daniel, I'll buy you an owl after we get a wand, alright?" This seemed to placate Daniel who returned to smiling out the window at the one or two reporters who had gotten close enough to take a few pictures through the glass.

A few seconds later James stepped inside the door and closed it tightly behind him. He cast several charms on the door and shut the blinds tightly. Finally once he was sure they were safe he turned back to his family. He seemed mildly surprised that Harry had an owl.

"Harry, where did you get an owl from?" Harry smiled at his father.

"I bought her. I think I'm going to name her Hedwig." Hedwig hooted happily at Harry, but once Harry had given his explanation James turned back to Daniel.

"Well lets get your wand alright son." He looked around the building curiously. "Now where is Ollivander?" As if on cue the old man in question appeared from behind a book case of wands.

"James Potter and Lily Evans how pleasant to see you. This must be young Daniel. May I ask who you are?" The short man looked expectantly at Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry was used to having to introduce himself where ever he went and the man seemed to sense Harry's wish to not be noticed.

"Well shall we find these two their wands?"

An hour later the Potter family exited the wand shop. Daniel had received a maple wand, ten inches, with a unicorn hair core. Harry had received a redwood wand twelve inches with a phoenix feather as the core. Mr. Ollivander had seemed slightly disappointed when Daniel found his wand, yet mildly excited when Harry chose his. When Harry asked him about his wand he merely said it was a very special wand and that he would tell him it's story when he was a bit older, gaining him curious looks from his family.

And so the rest of the summer passed by much too quickly for Harry's liking. Ginny was over nearly every day trying to fit in as much with her best friend as she could before he left for Hogwarts. Finally the first of September arrived in a flurry of packing and rushing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Another chapter done! It was I think the 2nd shortest chapter Ryder wrote (after the prologue) and I added/changed a mere 400-500 words (about 30% the original chapter's length). Ryder's style of writing is pretty different compared to mine, so you'll notice there were 2 types of 'Dialogue lines'. The first scene of this chapter (original) was moved to the previous chapter, since it fit the time frame better. I'll take a look at all the chapters and weed out typos where-ever I can.

I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow, and after that I'll be gone a week (College sucks man...). When I'm back though I'll get the next (,next) chapter ready (maybe even 2, no promises).

As to answer u/triggbc's questions, putting Harry in Gryffindor would allow me to make a bit more direct comparison between the twins and it's kinda a personal preference. I agree, soul bond is a very interesting aspect, but it's a bit too abused in fan-fics IMO. Besides, if I put both of those aspect from the original into this story, it would basically be just me taking Ryder's story and adding length to it (without any official permission too). Albeit that's all I did until now, it's only because I didn't have much to change in the starting 3 chapters.

Read, Review and Enjoy.

Peace~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Year**

The Potters arrived at Platform 9 at ten thirty leaving a half hour to spare before the train left. While the rest of his family was swarmed by reporters Harry took his cart and owl and snuck off towards the back of the train. He found an empty compartment and loaded his trunk and Hedwig into it. He sat down making sure he had a clear view of the entrance so he would know when Ginny and her family arrived.

Five minutes before eleven a large group of red heads finally entered through the barrier. Harry was out of his compartment before the last one had even come through. Harry saw Ron walk off towards the crowd gathered around his brother, but only spared him a glance as his eyes were fixed on the youngest Weasley who was looking hopefully around the platform.

When her eyes finally met his she sprinted the last few feet from her mother leaping onto Harry in the desperate hug. Harry was surprised when he felt tears rolling down her face. The Ginny he knew rarely cried.

"I don't want you to go!" Harry hugged her back tightly, as gave them a knowing look.

"I don't want to go either. I promise I'll write to you every day." This only seemed to intensify her crying.

"That's what all my brothers say but they never write." Harry pulled back from the hug he had been giving her and looked her right in the eye.

"Ginny Weasley have I ever broken a promise to you once?" Ginny feebly shook her head still sniffling slightly. "Well, I'm not about to start now. You can expect my first letter sometime tomorrow."

"Promise you won't forget me." Harry finally realized why Ginny was so afraid of him leaving without her.

"Ginny, you're my best friend. You're my only friend. I'm not just going to go off and forget you. I could never forget you. I promise that we'll be best friends forever." This seemed to satisfy Ginny and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other at Christmas and we'll write everyday." Ginny smiled but before she could say anything the whistle for the train blew and with one last hug Harry leapt onto the train. He made it to his compartment and was able to wave out the window to Ginny as she chased the train while it left the station.

* * *

Molly was pretty good at assessing people and having 7 children made her experienced enough to see right through Harry. He seemed to be really lonely and sad most of the time. She observed his family whenever she went for a party or get-together. She saw how Lily seemed to ignore Harry, not willingly ofcourse, she seemed to get too busy dotting over Daniel. His father was worse, never even sparing Harry a glance, always hovering around the Boy-Who-Lived. At first she thought she was overreacting, but on Harry's (and Daniel's) 9th birthday party, just as they apparated to Potter Manor, she looked up at his window to find Harry silently crying, looking down into his book. Lily asked all of them to come to the backyard where Daniel had his party arranged. Ginny didn't hear a word Lily said and darted to Harry's room. Molly followed her and upon looking into his room was surprised to find Harry's face completely changed and full of pure happiness as Ginny wished him and gave him his present. Realization hit her quite quickly, she had no doubt now, Harry never got any love from his family and Ginny seemed to be his only candle in the darkness of solitude.

She wished Harry, gave him a box full of her famous sweets and chocolates and closed the door leaving the kids to their own fun. She made a mental note to herself that she would treat Harry as her own child from now on, trying her best to substitute for a mother he never had and never again minded the closeness between him and her youngest child.

After that day, she constantly invited him over to the Burrow and Harry became as big of a guest there as Ginny was of Potter Manor.

* * *

The train ride was pretty uneventful for Harry. He sat next to Neville Longbottom, another first year. He bought a packet of Chocolate frogs and shared them with Neville, who finally broke through his shyness and started talking to him.

When the train came to halt, he got down and a very big man, whose name he later found out was Hagrid, called all the first years, leading them into Hogwarts for the first time. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the majestic castle in the distance.

In what seemed like a minute, Harry found himself next to be sorted. Every Potter for a century, was sorted into Gryffindor. But that fact didn't seem to reassure him, it just made him more tense.

"What if I broke the streak? His whole family and ancestors being in Gryffindor was one of the few things that made my father as proud as Daniel. I'm sure he'll outright hate me", Harry thought, as the boy in front of him got sorted into Slytherin. He gingerly walked forward and the Sorting Hat was put on his head.

 _"Ah, interesting, you are going to be a challenge to sort Harry", a voice said in his mind._

 _"Who are... Wait are you the sorting hat?"_

 _"Yes, you see I look into everyone's head, taking into account their memories and nature before putting them into a house. Most people are very easy to sort, it's like looking at a small picture book, but you Harry, are likely the biggest novel I ever had to read. Kindness and compassion of a Hufflepuff, Intellect of a Ravenclaw, Mind of a Slytherin and ofcourse loyalty and bravery of a Gryffindor. In my opinion, it'll be easier for you in Slytherin..."_

 _"No! Please not Slytherin, I want to be in Gryffindor...", Harry said, shouting in his head._

 _"I see, you want to prove yourself to your family. Then_ GRYFFINDOR IT IS!", the hat said the last part out loud to everyone in the hall.

Harry opened his eyes, relived, and made his way to his new house mates.

He sat next to Neville who said the sorting hat took 10 minutes to sort Harry, who could've sworn he talked to the hat for only about a minute.

"Your mother looked really nervous and your father almost passed out!" Neville said, giggling softly.

"Yea... Wait what?", the words Neville said caught him completely off-guard.

"My parents are here? Where...", the question died in his mouth as he looked at the place professors were sitting. Sure enough, his mother was there and his father was sitting behind her. He felt stupid for missing them when he got into the hall the first time.

 _"So this was the surprise dad talked about to Daniel yesterday", Harry thought absentmindedly._

"...I am honoured to announce that Professor Lily Potter will be teaching you all Ancient Runes, and her husband, James Potter being the all-rounder he is, will take over any professor's work when needed.", Dumbledore mentioning his parent's names brought him out of his train of thought.

"I almost forgot to mention, going into the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden, and so is the 3rd floor. Now follow your respective prefects to your common rooms", Dumbledore said and dismissed them.

Harry almost snorted, saying something was not to be done or was illegal was a sure-free way of making Daniel do it. His father always recited his stories of misbehavior when he was in Hogwarts and (making sure Lily didn't hear him) that he expected Daniel to do 'great' things and uphold his 'honour'. He went to his common room and silently went inside the dormitory, got his things settled and made his bed. Remembering that he had to write a letter to Ginny, took out his quill and started.

September 2nd, 1991

Dear Ginny,

I'm writing just like I promised.

The train ride and the welcoming feast were sooooo boring. I shared my compartment with a boy named Neville. He was nice but very shy. I spent most of the train ride reading that book on animagi you gave me for my birthday. It's really interesting I think we could do it in a few years.

Anyway onto the welcoming feast. You'll never guess who was there. Apparently my mother was given the Ancient Runes teaching position and Dad was made a Substitute Professor, so now she and my dad are living at the school. Daniel and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, no surprise there.

The sorting hat actually tried to put me into Slytherin saying I would do well there. I managed to convince the hat that I didn't want to go into Slytherin,so it put me in Gryffindor. My father apparently almost passed out when the hat took a long time to sort me.

I'm already missing you and I hope you write back soon. I think Hedwig is happy that she finally has someone to deliver messages to. I'll write to you again soon.

Your best friend,

Harry

* * *

September 14th 1991

Dear Harry,

In response to yesterdays letter, I'm fine. I was a little surprised to hear that Daniel made it onto the Quidditch team at such a young age. I think I agree with you that your father probably did put Professor McGonagall up to it. The other boys in your dorm sound nice.

I don't know why Professor Snape would have a reason to hate you. From what I've heard though he's like that to everyone not in Slytherin.

Mum is going to be furious if you're brother talks Ron, Fred, and George into helping him make another group of Marauders. I still think we could out prank them any day. I know you don't like playing pranks so stop rolling your eyes. I'm just saying that when you put your mind to it you pull the best pranks I've ever seen.

I have to go mum's calling me.

Your Friend,

Ginny

* * *

October 23rd 1991,

Dear Ginny,

These classes are beginning to get very boring, I'm sure once you get here next year you'll feel the same way. We've read so far ahead that even with learning how to use my wand the spells are still simple to master. I think Professor McGonagall has realized I'm holding back. She was walking around the other day and without realizing it I transfigured my needle without speaking. I really hope she doesn't say anything, you know how much I hate attention.

Even though I've told you a million times that the only friend I think I'd ever need would be you, I've taken your advice and made a friend. His name's Neville Longbottom, the boy I sat with on the train. Well, I saved him from Malfoy yesterday.

You would appreciate how I got Malfoy to bug off. I charmed his shirt to randomly grow and shrink. By lunch it was so small I think he was having trouble breathing, but by dinner he looked like he was wearing a tent.

Anyway, Neville is helping me with my Herbology work, since I'm pretty horrible at it. In return I'm helping him with pretty much everything else. Once you get past the shyness and clumsiness, he's really a nice guy. I think I can safely say you'd like him. Well that's all that's really happened since yesterday.

Love,

Harry

* * *

October 27th 1991,

Dear Harry

I think I might have found out why Snape hates you. I finally got a letter from Ron yesterday, it only took him about two months. He told me about how your dad and Snape were bitter rivals in school, at least according to your father.

Personally if he's letting a stupid school rivalry affect the way he teaches then he shouldn't be teaching. Although, I asked mum about the potions professor from when she was in school. He was kind of like Snape only instead of just favoring Slytherin's he favored anyone who showed talent or had important family members.

I can't believe Daniel broke your dad's record for most detentions in a month and your fathers actually proud of that! It Ron had been a part of even half those detentions mum probably would have sent him a howler by now.

Mum's calling so I've got to go,

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Snape was confused about Harry Potter. He looked exactly like his father, except for his eyes, which completely mirrored Lily's. He wanted to be angry at him, though it was slowly getting harder to. He was probably the first Potter that was exceptionally good at potions. And he realised he couldn't really be angry at those eyes. He had no trouble being angry at Daniel though. A troll would've been better off as his student. Cheek, stupidity and ofcourse a complete disregard of authority. Slowly, Harry was started to be treated better, that is equal to his other house mates (which was still bad) and Daniel was treated much worse.

* * *

November 1st 1991,

Dear Ginny,

Our brothers are morons.

Last night during the Halloween feast Professor Quirrell the crazy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, burst into the Great Hall screaming about a troll. Dumbledore sent everyone back to their dorms. Ron and Daniel however, had the brilliant idea that they could beat a full grown troll by themselves!

Another girl Hermione Granger found out and chased after them. It's lucky the teachers found them. They were apparently disarmed and corned by the troll. Daniel broke his arm. He and Ron are insisting the Troll snuck up on them.

How on earth does a troll sneak up on you?

You want to know the stupidest thing of all. Instead of taking points away and getting detention, Dumbledore gave each of them twenty points for showing amazing bravery! They nearly die doing something amazingly stupid and they get rewarded for it!

Write back soon,

Love,

Harry

* * *

November 4th 1991,

Dear Harry,

Mum is going ballistic. She finally got a letter from Dumbledore telling her what happened that night. His letter only said that Ron and the others had no idea about the troll and showed amazing bravery when suddenly finding themselves against a troll.

I didn't want Ron getting off that easily for something that stupid so I showed mum your letter. She freaked out, I'm pretty sure she's sending a howler. That should make for some very interesting entertainment tomorrow morning.

Nothing else new has happened since yesterday, I think we should maybe start cutting our letters down to once a week or when something interesting happens. I'm running out of things to talk about.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

January 12th 1992,

Dear Ginny,

I found the most amazing thing today. I was on the 4th floor on my way back from the library and I took a shortcut no one really uses. It leads down this old hallway, no one likes it too much cause its dark and dusty.

Anyway I was walking down this hallway when I walked past this painting. It was a portrait of all Four of the Founders!

According to Hogwarts a History, none of the founders have been seen in the same picture frame, ever! So of course I stopped to talk to them.

It was amazing they said they had been waiting for me and that I was an heir. Then the portrait swung open and behind it was this giant room. Inside there were four more individual portraits of the founders. They started telling me about the room.

It has all sorts of cool stuff. Armor, weapons, books, maps, and anything else you could imagine. I found a complete map of Hogwarts that showed every room, including the offices of the founders and Slytherin's secret chamber.

The founders are going to teach me advanced magic. I made them promise to teach you when you arrive next year. They agreed!

Hoping you write back soon,

Harry

* * *

January 20th 1992,

Dear Harry,

The things the Founders are teaching you sound amazing. Who would have guessed that the huge epic battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor was a small shouting match between friends? It's nice to know that even though most of his house sounds like gits now, he was at least a decent person.

I'm already missing you again. That one day over Christmas break definitely wasn't long enough.

I've been practicing that book on Occlumency you gave me. It's amazing already I can remember the smallest details from memories of when I was four or five.

I can't believe Snape would try to use legilimency on a student! It's a good thing you've been practicing occlumency and could keep him away from the important memories. Maybe you'll be able to fully shield your mind from him by the time I get there. Imagine the shock he'll get then.

I have to go mum wants me to help degnome the garden.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

March 1st 1992,

Dear Harry,

Are you insane?!

The Founders told you how to brew the potion to find your Animagus form and you told them you'd rather wait for me. You've wanted to become an Animagus since I met you, and you finally get a chance and decide to wait.

I'm not that important Harry, just go ahead and start the training, even with the Founders help it'll probably still take a long time. I'm already learning more than I could ever imagine from your letters. Imagine what I'll be able to learn once I have my own wand and am actually at Hogwarts.

Onto other matters though, Sirius came by last night. My mum apparently invited Remus and him over, but Remus was sick… again. Well, anyway Sirius kept asking me about you, he said he hasn't gotten a single letter from you. He looked really disappointed. Maybe you should send him a letter every once and a while.

I gave him an edited version of what you've been doing this year. I left out the part about the Founders. He said it sounded like you haven't been having as much fun as Daniel. If only he knew.

That's all I have to write for now,

Love,

Ginny

* * *

March 2nd 1992,

Dear Ginny,

If you ever say you're not important again I'll hex you. You are important! You're my best friend. If I didn't have you Gin, I don't know where I would be. You know what my families like, I think you're the only thing that's been able to get me through it.

You want to be an Animagus just as much as I do, so I'm going to wait until you get to Hogwarts to start brewing the potion.

You're right about Sirius, I completely forgot about him. Besides you, he's the only one who's ever cared about me before. I'm writing him a letter right after this one and sending it with Hedwig, I'll tell her to drop it off with him before delivering your letter.

Love,

Harry

* * *

May 23rd 1992,

Dear Ginny,

Professor Quirrell tried to attack Daniel! I don't know how it started but Daniel, Ron, and Hermione apparently went to his office to question him about something. From what I've heard he stunned Ron and Hermione and was threatening to kill Daniel.

Dumbledore and my dad arrived just in time to stop him and they found out Voldemort had possessed Quirrell. I'm not sure what happened after that but Ron, Hermione, and Daniel each got 50 points for amazing detective work as Dumbledore called it. Its getting obvious hes showing favouritism, probably to get the 'great' Boy-Who-Lived on his side or something

Ravenclaw is going to win the House Cup and now there's no way Gryffindor could catch up (all thanks to Daniel's stupid flying)!

This is so infuriating! At least schools almost over and then we get to spend all summer together.

See you soon,

Harry

* * *

 **A/N**

Phew, another one done. Had to rush through this cause I need to leave to college tomorrow. I'll start writing again on Saturday.

It's been a while since I read the books so excuse me for any inconsistencies in my descriptions. Added quite a bit of matter to the original and made changes to the original.

I'm still confused whether or not to put soul bond in though. I've been thinking about a milder form of it, something like 'Resonance', it would allow me to make Harry and Ginny much more powerful but then it won't provide anything relationship wise between them. Or should I drop the bonding all together? (Please put your opinion in the reviews)

Though there wasn't any fluff here, I'm pretty happy how the chapter came out (could've added more scenes and details but my head hurts and I wanted to get the chapter out before leaving). What do you guys think?

Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy!

Peace~


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Summer**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ten minutes early. Harry however was already waiting in the hallway with his trunk and was off the train almost before it had stopped moving. The second he was off his eyes began eagerly scanning the crowd for his red headed best friend.

He saw his parents eagerly waving to Daniel and Ron who were disembarking farther down the train, and then finally saw the rest of the Weasley's standing behind his parents. He began happily making his way through the crowd with his trunk in tow. He made it to within twelve feet of the Weasley's when he realized Ginny wasn't with them.

Harry's head began swiveling around looking as hard as he could for Ginny. Just as he was beginning to panic, thinking she hadn't come, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Harry spun around only to nearly be tackled to the ground by a red haired object.

"Harry!" Harry hugged her tightly taking in the smell of her fruity shampoo, which always seemed to comfort him, as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Ginny! I missed you so much!", Harry practically yelled, not noticing the knowing smiles Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sending both of them.

"Do you think you could come over today Harry?, Ginny practically begged Harry and Mrs. Weasley took this opportunity to step into their little reunion.

"I think Harry might want to go home first Ginny, spend a night with his family. Perhaps Harry can come over tomorrow." Harry and Ginny both looked upset over this news, but reluctantly agreed with her.

The Weasley's and Potter's made their way out into Kings Cross Station. As they went Daniel and Ron began telling the older Weasley's about all their adventures and the Quidditch matches Daniel had played in. The entire time Harry was telling Ginny what had really happened and how Daniel had nearly died several times. He also mentioned that Daniel had only won two of the Quidditch matches and even then just barely. The Hufflepuff seeker had thoroughly destroyed him.

* * *

Two days before Harry and Daniel's birthday the Hogwarts letters had arrived. With them came the final grades from the previous year. Harry was shocked to find out that he got the highest grade in his year, beating Hermoine. Ginny didn't seem as surprised saying that he was amazingly brilliant and that he taught her almost everything she knew about magic.

Harry's perfect grades were once again over shadowed this time by the fact that Daniel had received the highest grade (only) in DADA. Harry briefly wondered if it had anything to do with James grading the final few weeks of school. Harry threw his grade sheet near the kitchen table where he had found his parents congratulating Daniel and promising him a present for his good grades. They glossed over the fact that he had been one point shy of failing Potions and also barley passed charms.

Several hours later as Lily was cleaning the kitchen she found Harry's grade sheet, crumpled in a corner. She was stunned when she saw the grades on the page. She had never done this well in school. Wondering why Harry hadn't mentioned his grades, she walked up to his room and knocked on the door. Harry opened it looking curiously at his mother.

"Harry, why didn't you tell your father and I about your grades?" Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked at the paper in her hand.

"You were busy with Daniel", He said it as though that solved every problem, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Next time don't be afraid to tell me that you did so well. I'm proud of you Harry", Lily said sincerely. Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks mum." Harry took the sheet away from her and in an attempt not to say or do anything that would ruin that perfect moment closed his door.

* * *

Harry kept busy the whole summer pouring over books, running off to the forest and practicing what he learnt and helping Ginny study, who with his help managed to almost complete everything up to their 3rd year textbooks. He himself was in the middle of mastering 5th year spells.

He would wake up fairly early every morning, jog for a while and exercise, not the kind Sirius pesters him to do, just the basic stretches, before heading back just in time for breakfast. It took a whole week before Lily even noticed her son was going out everyday in the morning. For once she started having doubts about how much she ignored her son.

* * *

Another week later the Potter's and Weasley's went to Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies. While James and Arthur took Daniel, Ron, Fred and George to get their things, Molly and Lily took Harry and Ginny, who refused to be separated. Harry and Ginny stayed a few yards in front of their parents racing from window to window and talking excitedly over the things inside.

Molly was smiling contentedly at Harry and Ginny's shared excitement while Lily observed her son and his best friend for what felt like the first time. She'd never really paid attention to what they did when Ginny was over. Now she noticed the obvious closeness between them. Ginny didn't let go of Harry's hand as they raced from window to window. Neither seemed to have an area of personal space and were constantly leaning on or over each other to get a better view. It warmed her heart seeing how comfortable they were with each other.

They arrived at Ollivanders, Harry insisting his birthday gift for Ginny be buying her a new wand. Molly had been a little hesitant at first but Harry had made her cave. She'd never admit it, but over the years she had developed a small soft spot when it came to Harry. She practically thought of him as her own son on some days.

"Molly Weasley, Beech, nine inches, with a unicorn hair core. Very good for household charms. I would presume you are here for your daughters wand." Molly nodded her head kindly to the creepy old man.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny left the wand shop very confused. Just like Harry, finding the correct wand for Ginny took quite done time. Her wand had been redwood eleven inches with a phoenix feather core. The feather in Ginny's wand had apparently come from the mate of the phoenix who had given the feather for Harry's wand.

Ollivander had explained that since phoenixes mate for life, the power from two wands using a mated pairs feathers as cores would be remarkable. He allowed them to leave mumbling on about how he expected great things from Harry and Ginny.

After Ollivanders they had to go to Flourish and Blott's to meet the others. When they arrived they found a large crowd of people gathered to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry and Ginny had no desire to meet him so they quickly wandered off to an emptier part of the store.

While Daniel Potter was being dragged in front of the cameras (quite willfully) by an attention grabbing Lockhart, Harry and Ginny found themselves in a section of books neither had ever seen before - "Controversial and Miscellaneous". True to it's name, books in there were completely off random genre.

"Harry look at this one.A History of Blood Rituals and Public Sacrifice." Harry grimaced playfully at Ginny.

"That one sounds gruesome. Listen to this one Husband is an Inferi but I still Love Him!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a second before yelling.

"Ewwww!" No one was around to notice them however and they quickly broke down into hysterical laughter. Soon they recovered and Ginny picked up another book.

"Hey Harry listen to this you've Created a Soul Bond, Now What?" Harry moved across from Ginny who had opened the book and sat down leaning against the bookcase.

"That sounds interesting, does it say how a person forms a soul bond." Ginny flipped to the front of the book and began scanning the first few pages before speaking.

"Apparently if two soul mates find and know each other well from a very young age then the bond will most likely form over time," She paused reading one paragraph thoroughly.

"Oh there's a spell to determine if two people are soul mates. You want to try it for fun Harry?" Harry laughed lightly but nodded his head.

Ginny pulled out her new wand and reread the paragraph with the spell instructions carefully. After a few seconds she pointed her wand first at Harry then at herself while saying, "Soulis Pairis."For a few seconds nothing happened. Then dimly at first but getting brighter and brighter as time passed a purple glow began coming from Harry and Ginny. Ginny gasped loudly as the glow continued to brighten.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry looked at Ginny who had a look of total shock and awe on her face.

"Ginny what does this mean?" The glow was getting brighter and brighter with each second, soon they would start attracting attention. Ginny however was already reading the book again.

"It says that a purple glow represents two people who are soul mates and have already begun forming a soul bond. Oh Harry, I didn't think anything would actually happen. I'm sorry." Despite the intensity of the glow around them Harry could see the beginnings of tears in Ginny's eyes and he quickly scooted across the aisle to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He quickly read the page she was on.

"Don't worry Ginny, it's not your fault. The spell doesn't cause a soul bond, it merely detects it, note calm down."

"What does being a soulmate even mean Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe it means we'll be best friends forever. And that just means that I'm going to keep my promise," Harry said, as they continued looking at other books, completely oblivious to the significance of being soulmates, as the last traces of the purple flow faded away.

"Harry come over here! This book looks interesting," Ginny said and handed him a book that looked to be kinda old.

"Primal Spells - The History of Magic, mhh, sounds interesting, I'll take it. Ginny, we should probably go back now," and the kids made their way to the front of shop. Just as Harry paid for his book, he heard someone arguing nearby. Ginny and Harry got to the source of the sound and saw Lucius Malfoy and their family.

"James, you brought your family a great dishonor by marrying that mudblood!" Harry was obviously displeased at his mother being insulted and curled his fists unconsciously, Ginny and the rest of their families seemed equally angry. James was on the verge of pulling out his wand but stopped and looked around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He found it to be Lily and got the message she sent clearly. Lily wanted to handle this herself.

"So Lucius, you consider someone like me, a muggle-born to be underneath you inferior to pure-bloods?" and Malfoy shrugged as if the answer was obvious.

"It must be torture going to sleep at night knowing a mere 'mudblood' topped the school and utterly defeated you in a duel, a long time ago, hope you didn't forget that," Lily said coolly, leaving Lucius dumbstruck.

"If you'll excuse us, we'd like to leave," and Lily walked out, rest of the family following her lead.

"Your mother really is something," Ginny said to Harry, who himself seemed to be in awe of her.

"Yeah..." Harry replied slowly as both of their families l back to the Burrow for lunch.

During the final two weeks of summer Harry noticed Ginny began carrying around a small black leather book. He brushed it off as merely being a diary one of her brothers had given her. Yet as the summer winded down Ginny's visit's began to thin out, until finally Harry didn't see her for the last three days of summer.

He began to worry, and wondered if maybe she had been sick, or even worse, what if she found another friend?

He decided to ask her about it on the train tomorrow. He knew that if Ginny didn't want him, he would be more devastated than anything his parents could ever do to him.

 **A/N**

Finally got some time to get this chapter done! I cut out a huge portion from the original and yes... guess I am going to go with a soul bond. I'll try to keep it subtle (and if possible, original). You might've noticed nobody noticed their bond and they themselves don't really know what it means (come on, they're like 12/11). This would allow me to put in someting I'd like to call "Teenage Drama", stuff along the lines of jealousy, crushes, etc, you get the idea.

The chapter ended up much shorter than what I'd like but I was really short on time (did this whole chapter in like an hour, forgive me for any typos).

What do you guys think about it? I'm open to suggestions. Putting in a review in much appreciated.

Peace~


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **Chapter 5: A Warning / Ginny's Sorting**

"Willy, what are you doing in my room, I thought you already cleaned it an hour ago! Now leave I need to do some packing," Daniel yelled at a small creature clothed in what seemed to be a pillow-case.

"It's not Willy sir, it's Dobby. So long has Dobby wanted to meet you great sir, such an honour it is...", the house elf called Dobby said.

Though Daniel was rude to house elves (and unwelcome guests into his room), the little bit of flattery softened him.

"Ah..um I see now why did you come here, does your family know you're here?", hearing these words Dobby immediately ran to the wall and started banging his head.

"They don't know Dobby is here sir...ow...ah!"

"Stop and get to the point will you? Haven't got all day.

"Yes sir... It is difficult to begin sir... You mustn't go back to Hogwarts sir... There is a plot sir... A plot to make very bad things happen at Hogwarts sir..."

"Ha as if I'd be scared by a mere house elf's warning, I'm the boy who lived," Daniel said without even sparing the elf a look as he continued to pack.

"Bu-But sir..."

"No more buts, now get out," at this point Dobby knew he couldn't change Daniel's mind, so he got out of his room and started walking back to the apparition point when he heard a door open.

"Who is that, you're not Willy are you?"

BREAK

Harry was doing what he did to take his mind off anything that's hurting him, pour into his books. But for some reason it didn't seem to be working. Ginny did not come to visit him for 2 days and didn't even send a letter or answer his. He wanted to be angry at her, but just seemed to worry about her.

'What if something happened to her? I should probably owl ', Harry thought when he heard a loud thud from the wall.

"What the... ah might as well pack up," Harry sighed and put down his book and took out his trunk.

After a few minutes he heard Daniel slam his door shut. Harry got out of his room to see what's wrong and saw a house elf walk away from his brother's room.

"Who is that, you're not Willy are you?"

"No sir, I am Dobby. Dobby wanted to warn Daniel sir, but he is not taking Dobby seriously."

"Um what's wrong, let's talk in my room come. I almost forgot, I'm Ha..."

"Dobby knows who you are Harry Potter sir, Dobby made it a point to know everybody Daniel sir is related to."

'Oh so that's why, never mind, he at least knows I exist', Harry thought bitterly.

"Now tell me what did you come to warn Daniel about?"

"You see sir, Daniel Potter can't return to Hogwarts, sir. He is too great to be lost... you mustn't be angry with Dobby sir..."

"Why would I be angry with you? Here, sit down here and tell me everyt...," Harry stopped when he saw that Dobby was sobbing.

"S-Sit Down!" he wailed. "Never ever..."

"Ah, I'm sorry if I offended you..." Harry said softly.

"Offend Dobby! No sir, Dobby was never asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal..."

After ushering him into his bed, Harry tried to cheer Dobby up. "You can't have met many decent wizards," to which Dobby just shook his head.

And without any warning whatsoever Dobby ran to the window and started banging his head.

"Stop!" Harry hissed as he jumped to his feet and pulled him back.

"Dobby has to punish himself sir, he almost spoke ill of his family."

"Dobby, house elves are supposed to follow orders of the inmates of the house they are in and I order you to stop hurting yourself!"

"Yes sir, Dobby understands."

"Doesn't your family notice you keep doing that?"

"Oh no sir, Dobby is always having to punish himself for something sir. Master Luc... *strangles himself* sometimes even reminds Dobby to do extra punishments sir."

'And I thought I had it bad, being ignored is better than being hated I guess', Harry thought. "Isn't there anything I can do to help you, maybe talk to your family and free you?" Harry regretted his words instantly as the house elf broke down into wails of gratitude.

"Um, calm down, you told me something about a plot to get my brother?" This got the elf's attention and his eyes immediately showed fear.

"Dobby has known it for months sir, Daniel Potter can't return to Hogwarts. He will be in mortal peril, he is too important sir. Dobby couldn't convince him sir."

"Could you tell me who's been plotting then?" to which Dobby just started to strangle himself. "Alright so you can't, what can I do to help?" Harry was never too fond of his brother but knew what he was important for, what he stood for - hope.

"Dobby himself will try to do everything he can to protect Daniel Potter, sir. You just keep an eye on him when Dobby can't sir."

"Alright, but how do I call you if something's wrong?"

"Just call my name sir. Dobby will have to be excused sir, he has to hurry back. Master would be wanting to shut my ears in the oven if I am late sir."

"Sure you can go."

After this encounter, Harry got back to packing his trunk while thinking about what Dobby said.

BREAK

When Harry and his family arrived at Platform 9¾ it was only to discover that for once the Weasley's had actually beaten them there. Harry was crushed when he found that instead of waiting for him, Ginny had already disappeared somewhere on the train. He rushed off so quickly to find Ginny he never noticed the small panic being caused by his brother's inability to enter the platform.

When Harry found Ginny she was alone in a compartment scribbling furiously in the diary he had seen her carrying around. He thought it was odd since he'd never seen her so interested in writing a diary before. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't even acknowledge Harry when he entered the compartment. Or when he loudly collapsed into the seat across from her. Finally, after five minutes of silence and sound of quill against paper, Harry grew impatient.

"Ginny." He was slightly surprised when he still received no response so he tried again only a little louder. "Ginny!" Still nothing, so he went for the fool proof method. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" That did the trick. Ginny visibly jumped and her head shot up.

"What?!" She snapped, but stopped mid sneer when she saw Harry. Her gaze softened a little. "Oh hi Harry."

Before Harry could say anything however Ginny had returned to her diary.

"Something was definitely wrong," Harry thought. Not even he was excused to use her full name, especially in public, albeit sparsely populated train compartment.

"Ginny I want to talk to you." Ginny made no outward signal to show she had heard Harry. "Ginny?" By this point Harry was thoroughly fed up with being ignored. So, he reached across the compartment and pulled the diary of out Ginny's hands closing it and then sitting on it.

"Harry give me that back right now!" Ginny was looking slightly panicked and jumped on Harry trying to get the diary back. Harry however refused to budge. And that was when Harry noticed her eyes. What were supposed to be a brilliant chocolate brown looked a really dull shade of dark brown.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Ginny stopped struggling and looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong Harry."

"Then why have you been ignoring me for the last three days?"

"I-I've been busy."

"Busy doing what exactly? You didn't even wait for me before getting on the train."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got caught up in all the excitement of riding the train myself for the first time." Harry stared at her for a second as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. Finally he shrugged and seemed to accept her explanation.

"Ok, but you're still not getting your diary back until we get to Hogwarts."

"Why not?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because you were ignoring me entirely while I was trying to talk to you."

"I was not!"

"Then what did I say when I entered the compartment?" Ginny scrunched up her face in concentration for a second before looking nervously at Harry.

"I-I don't know." Harry looked pointedly at her. "Ok fine I was ignoring you, but you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"The diary, it's just so interesting, if you let me see it I'll show you what it does." This caught Harry's attention slightly. He had of course heard of magical diaries, ones that turn invisible to anyone but the writer, ones that show a completely different writing than the original and wondered what this one did that was so interesting.

"Alright I'll give it back," Harry said and handed the diary back to Ginny who had somehow ended up in his lap while trying to get the diary. Blushing she slipped off his lap into the seat next to him. After 3 days of speculation, he was finally relieved.

"OK watch this." Ginny pulled out a quill and opened the diary to the first page. Harry was surprised that the entire book was blank even though he could swear he'd seen Ginny writing furiously in it just five minutes ago. Carefully Ginny wrote on the first page.

'Hello Tom I'm back, sorry for that interruption.' Harry had enough time to glance questioningly at Ginny before the ink on the page disappeared and new words began forming on their own.

'No problem Ginny, may I ask what caused it?'

'Harry grabbed you away from me, he said I was ignoring him. Now he's sitting here watching me write to you, he looks kind of stunned.' Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry, then looked back down to see what this Tom person was writing back.

'Harry, you mean Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived's brother? I thought you said he was your friend, why would he be trying to take me away from you?' Harry scowled down at the diary, first for mentioning him in association with his brother, something he'd grown very tired of, and secondly for insinuating that Harry was trying to hurt Ginny.

'Harry just didn't understand Tom. Besides I was being kind of rude.'

'Maybe or maybe he's just jealous that I'm more interesting than him,' if the diary could make a face, it would've been smirking Harry thought. And at this point, he had enough and once again pulled the book out of Ginny's hands slamming it shut. Holding the book felt weird and internal senses were screaming.

"Harry!" Harry held up his hand silencing her.

"No Ginny, I don't like this book it's unnatural. What was it your dad said, never trust anything if you can't see it's brain. Well, I don't trust this Tom thing. Please Ginny, promise me you won't keep writing in this book." Ginny looked torn glancing back and forth between the book in Harry's hand and Harry's pleading face. Harry tried to hide the disappointment that Ginny actually had a hard time choosing between him and the diary.

"Fine." Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Ginny's. "I won't write to Tom anymore."

"Promise." Ginny glared at him angrily.

"Why do I have to promise? Do you not trust me?" Harry could see the hurt in her eyes, but knew he had to do it.

"I trust you Ginny, it's just that this is a big deal. I don't like this diary, there's something not right about it." Ginny could see the seriousness in his eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine Harry. I promise I won't write to Tom anymore." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thank you Ginny." He stood up and put the diary in his trunk, completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny was following his every movement. "I'm going to go get changed into my robes, you might want to do the same."

Harry took his robes and went to the closest bathroom to change leaving Ginny alone to change in the compartment. While Harry was gone Ginny did more than just change, she also took the diary back from Harry's trunk placing it deep inside her own.

Break

Harry and Ginny disembarked the train together but were forced to separate when Hagrid called over all the first years. Harry wound up sharing a carriage with Neville Longbottom, and two boys from his dorm Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Neville had been Harry's only real friend last year after Neville's roommates in Gryffindor had failed to see the potential in the normally quiet and reserved boy.

All to soon they had arrived at the castle and Harry was settling into his normal seat. Along the Head Table he quickly spotted his mother who was having a very animated conversation with Professor Flitwick, next to his mother his father sat wearing bandages over his nose. Harry briefly wondered why his nose was bandaged before looking farther down the table and finding Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry grimaced at the thought of that man teaching. He read his books once and decided either the man was as powerful as Dumbledore, which he felt was unlikely, or all that he wrote were lies.

A few minutes later the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall. Harry waved happily to a nervous looking Ginny, she was standing next to a very dazed looking blond girl. Harry and Ginny had discussed which house she wanted to be placed in. Her first wish was to be in Gryffindor with Harry and her brothers.

But she was worried that she wasn't brave enough out even have the resolve to get into the house that every Weasley seemed to end up in. No amount of encouragement seemed to work and Ginny became tense why time the topic came up.

While Harry was busy mulling over Ginny's self image problems, many of the first years had been sorted. In what felt like less than a minute to Harry, Ginny was sitting down on the stool and having the hat placed over her head.

Harry watched in a mix of nervous anticipation as Ginny first looked horrified then very relieved. A few seconds later and she was smiling broadly, whispering something to the hat. After her short conversation with the Hat, it opened it's mouth and shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Nobody in Gryffindor table was surprised with this as every Weasley in the past 2 centuries always came to Gryffindor.

"Congratulations Gin!" Harry hugged her tightly as the students around them congratulated Ginny.

"Thanks Harry. That stupid hat tried to put me in Ravenclaw! Then it felt kind of like it was tickling my brain, and it said that even though I would do well there, it didn't want to split me from my best friend. I'm so happy right now!" Harry couldn't help the look of awe on his face. Ginny had managed that in what seemed like one breathe.

"Ginny breathe!" Her face had begun to turn a little blue, and at Harry's words she began gasping in air. Once she'd calmed down, Harry looked around the Gryffindor table to see how her brothers were doing. Daniel and Ron were talking animatedly about something, neither seemed to have noticed Ginny coming here. The twins caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. Percy was too involved in lecturing the new first years to notice Harry looking at him.

"I for one never doubted you Ginny!" Ginny smiled gratefully at Harry, and was about to say something when the food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Harry was busily helping himself to a plate full of turkey and mashed potatoes when a guy next to Ginny spoke loudly in his direction.

"Harry aren't you going to introduce your friend to us?" Harry turned and was surprised to see Dean Thomas, his roommate who he barely spoke to.

"Uh... Sure Dean, this is Ginny and Ginny he's my roommate Dean Thomas." This led to a whole lot more people demanding an introduction. Harry noticed Ginny being taken aback and sent her a smirk that seemed to say "I told you they would like you, didn't I?"

Ginny smiled appreciatively at him, and for the briefest of seconds he could swear he felt a sense of relief that wasn't his own. He wondered if Ginny had felt anything like that.

He was just about to ask when Dumbledore stood up calling for attention.

Break

Meanwhile an hour earlier at the Gryffindor table…

Daniel Potter had been sitting by himself for almost twenty minutes at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't used to being alone. It felt like no matter where he went either his parents or reporters and fans were gathered around him. Now however, the closest people were at the Head Table, no where near close enough for him to talk to without shouting.

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity the doors to the Great Hall opened and students began streaming in. It only took about two minutes for Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Parvarti and Lavender, to take their normal seats around him. Even though Ron was his best mate he still kept up a very good friendship with the other people in his year.

"Oi Daniel! Where were you? We couldn't find you on the train." Daniel smiled at Ron and went into full story telling mode. Remus, his godfather, had named it that. Whenever Daniel told a story people just seemed to gravitate towards him, and hang on his every word.

"You'll never believe this Ron!" Seeing he had all his year mates attention he dove right into the story. "We got to the platform and were on our way to the barrier. When we got there, Harry rushed through before the rest of us had a chance. Anyway I went next with my dad. Only when I got there the barrier had sealed itself." Parvarti and Lavender gasped in horror, playing the part of a good audience. Daniel nodded appreciatively towards them, causing both to blush.

"So anyway I hit the barrier full sprint with my luggage cart and poor Daniel Jr.'s cage goes flying. Scared the living daylights out of the poor bird. My dad got it the worst though. Walked right into the barrier and broke his nose, see he's wearing bandages right now." Everyone turned to look at James who was sitting next to Lily at the Head Table. Seeing his audience James waved and tried to smile but ended up clutching his nose in pain.

"So anyway, mum came running up to us and started checking me to see if I was alright. Dad tried to heal his own nose but with his broken nose mispronounced the spell and accidentally vanished all the cartilage in his nose. That's why he's wearing the bandages. Anyway by now all the muggles were looking at us funny. It's a good thing all of them were looking at me so they missed my dad using magic." Once again he received appreciative gasps at the thought of muggles seeing magic.

"Well, my mum and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the barrier. It was solid as a rock and nothing we did could breach it. So mum, dad, and I had to apparate back home. Only when we tried to apparate they couldn't. Mum and Dad thought it was a Death Eater trap." More appreciative gasps from his audience. "Don't worry if any of those losers had shown up I would have dealt with them the same way I dealt with You-Know-Who."

"Either way we got out of there as quickly as we could. Once we made it out of the building we tried apparating again and mum and dad were able to. I side-along apparated with dad. Well, once we got home mum and dad said I could just floo to school with them. They think that it was some sort of warning. So from now on I'm going to have a body guard whenever we're on the train. I asked for Remus or Sirius." Daniel timed his story perfectly and just as he finished, the food appeared on the table.

As Daniel ate he began thinking about a conversation he had had with his father earlier that week.

"Hey Ron, I need some help with something." Ron looked up curiously though still managing to shovel food into his mouth.

"Ya may" Daniel was by this time very fluent in Ron-talking-with-his-mouth-full speak.

"I was talking to my dad and he said that it was during second year that he started to fancy mum. So I've been thinking and I think it's time I got a girlfriend." Ron seemed slightly stunned by the proclamation, which was evidenced by his raised eyebrows and that fact that his fork had paused for a few seconds on the way to his mouth. Ron finally swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Well, who did you have in mind?"

"My dad says Potter men always fall for red-heads, ever since my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather Archibald Potter." Ron furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Well, there's not many red-heads in Hogwarts. The only two I know are Susan Bones, and Ginny." Daniel glanced around the Great Hall quickly.

"Well what about that girl sitting next to my brother, she has red hair." Ron looked across the hall to the red-head sitting on the other side of the table.

"I don't know probably a first year, I've nev-" Ron stopped as he squinted trying to look closer at the girl. Then he looked up and down the table in mild confusion. Finally he leaned out over the table and looked to the twins who were sitting several seats away.

"Oi Fred, George!" The two identical faces turned to their brother. "When did Ginny get sorted?" Both twins gave Ron incredulous looks. Finally George began.

"It's so wonderful,"

"To see you paid the least attention possible to,"

"Our dear sisters sorting,"

"For if you had dear brother,"

"You would have noticed that,"

"Ginny is also now a,"

"Gryffindor!" Both finished together.

"Why isn't she sitting with us then? Oi Ginny com..." Unfortunately just as Ron was about to finish, Ginny giggled at something Harry said and hugged him. "How...dare...you...Potter!" Daniel looked at Ron in confusion.

"What did I do Ron?" Ron was red in the face by now and glaring at Harry.

"Not you Daniel. You're brother! He's brainwashed Ginny and is taking advantage of her! My baby sister never choose him by choice."

"And who exactly would she choose?" Daniel asked him nervously.

"I don't know, maybe someone who's less of a loser?" Ron said, earning him giggles from the group.

"Dan, I thought about what you a said and I'd rather have you with Ginny than Harry."

Before Daniel could say anything however Dumbledore rose and called attention to himself…

Break

Two weeks later…

Harry's first two weeks of lessons had passed quickly. Lockhart was as he had guessed, a total and complete moron. Harry had had to save his class from a flock of Cornish Pixies the man had unleashed on them.

Snape had been a bit of a surprise. Instead of his normal snide remarks about Harry's potions, even if they were perfect, he had just passed by Harry's cauldron without a word and once Harry had thought he'd even seen him nod appreciatively. Another surprise was that Snape hadn't once tried to use legilimency on him which had been a common occurrence last year.

The rest of his classes had been almost the same as last year. The only real difference was that last year he had had a friendly competition with Hermione who almost seemed to consider him a friend. This year however when he had beaten her in transfiguring his toad into a teapot, she had sneered at him in almost pure hatred.

Hermione wasn't the only one acting odd. In the past Harry and Ron had treated each other as friendly acquaintances. This year Ron, for some reason was angry at Harry. Whenever they saw each other Ron would sneer at Harry, and always seemed like he wanted to say something but one of his brothers, usually Fred, George, or Daniel would grab him and pull him away.

He had only managed to get to the Founders Room twice, and both times Ginny had been too bogged down in 'homework' to accompany him. He wasn't entirely sure how she had so much homework, he certainly couldn't remember having that much homework in his first two weeks of school.

Either way he needed a good nights sleep that night, tomorrow was the first test of the year in Potions.

Break

Harry opened his eyes and realized almost at once that he was in some sort of dream. The world around him was dulled, almost black and white. He was somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds heading towards Hagrid's hut. Almost instinctively he somehow knew that he wasn't in his own body. He couldn't control his movements or mouth.

As he neared Hagrid's hut he deviated slightly until he was walking straight towards the chicken coops down the hill from Hagrid's. A wand suddenly appeared in his hand, it looked very familiar but he just couldn't place it. With a casual flick towards Hagrid's he heard a raspy voice, "Silencio."

Then it began.

Harry was forced to watch, a prisoner in whatever body he was residing in. The person, whoever it was, entered the first chicken coop and began brutally killing the chickens. Cutting curses and Reductors tore through the chickens until there were none left alive in the coop.

There were still two coops left however and Harry had to watch as one by one all the chickens and roosters were slaughtered mercilessly. Then as quickly as it had began the person left the coops cancelled the silencing charm on Hagrid's and began returning to the school. Harry was still pulled along for the ride all the way up until the person entered the Entrance Hall. Then just before the dream ended a lock of red hair fell into the persons eyes.

Harry sat straight up in bed gasping loudly and looking around in confusion. That dream had been so real and yet surreal at the same time. He glanced at the clock, it was just after three am. His breathing began to slow, but the dream, or nightmare really, began replaying his head. He just couldn't get that red hair out of his mind, it looked so familiar.

It couldn't be though, a mans voice had cast those spells. Definitely not a girls voice. Plus Ginny could never do something as horrible as that… could she?

 **A/N**

Nope, I'm not dead, just got really busy and hit writers block for quite sometime. Eventually managed to get this chapter ready. Currently writing this from my phone so I'll do the corrections and formatting once I get my hands on my laptop. I took out/changed every instance where Harry or Ginny were said to be in Ravenclaw. And I forgot to put in that little scene in previous chapter :- When Ginny and Harry are busy reading that soul-bond book, Lucius manages to slip in the diary.

I'll edit all the chapters (probably add more content and fix inconsistencies like these) after I'm done with a few more chapters and get some time.

In my current situation, it's kinda hard to come up with original scenes so I'll gladly welcome suggestions about what I could put in the next chapter.

Peace~


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Edited on 14/10/18**

 **Chapter 7: The Chamber**

The next morning at the Head Table, Harry noticed an uneasy tension between several of the Professor's and the noticeable absence of Hagrid. What concerned Harry the most was that Ginny looked dead on her feet, as if she hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Gin, are you alright?" Ginny turned to look at him mid yawn and nodded tiredly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby, I barely even remember getting in bed."

"Oh, alright…" Harry returned to his meal, but watched Ginny carefully out of the corner of his eye. She yawned sixty-four times during breakfast, he counted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the table…

Hermione sat by herself. It was a Sunday and therefore Daniel and Ron had slept in and wouldn't be down for another hour. In the meantime Hermione was busily eating and reading ahead in her Transfiguration textbook. She was determined to beat Harry during tomorrow's lesson. She was disturbed from her reading by a loud clatter across from her. A new first year was trying to get an incredibly large and ornate camera off his neck. When he noticed Hermione's irritated glare on him he smiled and held out his hand.

"My names Colin, Colin Creevey. This is where Daniel Potter usually sits right?" Hermione rolled her eyes, another fan wanting an autograph.

"Yes, Daniel usually sits over there." She waved distractedly towards a plate two spots away.

"Wicked! Are you really his friend?" Hermione had become used to the attention since last year, but it was always fun getting a new little fan boy to follow her around.

"Why yes, I helped him save the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who." The small hyper boy's mouth fell open in awe.

"Really? Can you tell me about it?" Hermione smiled predatorily, pulling another helpless fan boy into her trap.

"Well, we knew from a few slips made by Mr. Potter that the Headmaster was hiding a powerful artifact somewhere in the school. Then one night when we were out going to duel a no good Slytherin, have to keep them in their place you know, we stumbled upon a giant three headed dog!" Colin gasped appreciatively.

"Well we escaped from the dog, thanks to my mastery of all the first year spells. Well anyway throughout the year we found out more clues from slips by Hagrid and Mr. Potter. In the end we realized that someone was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. It could only be one of the teachers." Another shocked gasp.

"At first we thought it was Snape because he hates Daniel. Then when we went to Mr. Potter, he said it couldn't be Snape because he had helped him stop someone from jinxing Daniel's broom during the first Quidditch Match. Then I remembered overhearing Professors Snape and Quirrell arguing over something and realized that Snape must suspect Quirrell of trying to steal the Stone." Colin was hanging on her every word by this point, totally enthralled by her story.

"Well, Daniel, Ron, and I went and confronted Quirrell. He used really dark magic and knocked both Ron and I out. Daniel and he were locked in an intense duel. What we didn't know was that Quirrell had been possessed by You-Know-Who!" Another gasp, only this time more than one. Looking around Hermione realized that most of the other Gryffindor first years had come down and were listening intently to her story.

"So Daniel and Quirrell were dueling fiercely and Quirrell was about to win, after all he knew much darker magic than Daniel could ever imagine and Daniel was only a first year. Just as Quirrell was about to kill Daniel, Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Potter burst in! Together with Daniel's help they managed to beat Quirrell and banish You-Know-Who's soul." There was a loud whoosh of air as the surrounding first years exhaled the breaths they had been holding.

"The Headmaster was so proud of our detective work and Daniel's dueling skills, he awards us fifty points each and that helped us beat Slytherin for the house cup last year." Several of the first years began clapping excitedly, Colin easily the loudest.

"Now I really must return to my studies so I can help Daniel the next time some pathetic Death Eater shows his face." The first years seemed to take the hint and Hermione was allowed to peacefully return to her textbook, while Colin sat excitedly across from her waiting for Daniel.

* * *

As the next month passed Harry began noticing odd behavior from Ginny. Some days she looked like she wasn't exactly sure where she was or what was going on. As the end of October approached Harry began seeing her only at meal times and in passing in the common room. She started going to bed earlier and earlier. Harry was afraid she was avoiding him for some reason.

"Murkywalops can do that to a person," a voice came from behind Harry.

"You're Luna right? I saw you with Ginny sometimes." The girl was obviously pleased with the recognition and nodded quite excitedly.

"Ginny has been acting very weird, I'm afraid a Merkywallop's been haunting her," Harry was genuinely confused at this point.

"They don't like carrots, I'll make her a carrot necklace tonight."

"Um thank you," Harry said, not sure if they were talking about the same thing anymore.

"It's okay, Ginny is my only friend, I don't really mind."

"Luna, we could be friends if you want, I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh sure! Ginny always talks about you. She really likes you."

'Not anymore though,' Harry thought and nodded his head.

"Bye Harry," Luna said in a dreamy voice and walked away to the Ravenclaw table.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry turned to the only adult figure he thought he could trust, Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

I need your help. Ever since we came to Hogwarts Ginny has been acting differently. It seems like she's trying to distance herself from me. Well, she sits next to me at meals, and we do our homework together, but besides that I almost never see her.

I'm not sure if I did something, or what's wrong. I asked her once and she said it was nothing and that she was just being overwhelmed by her first year work, but I just don't know.

Please Sirius help me, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't want to be my friend anymore.

Your godson,

Harry

Harry only had to wait a single day before receiving a response from Sirius, although it wasn't very enlightening.

Dear Harry,

I was surprised that you would be writing to me for advice. I thought you'd ask your parents first. I'll do my best to try and help you though.

Ginny may be telling the truth, first year can seem just as stressful as fifth or seventh year sometimes. She's in a new place, making new friends, with neither of her parents nearby, plus she's learning real magic for the first time. I'd say just give her sometime to adjust. There's another reason but you might not like it.

Harry, I hope you understand that as people get older, things change. I hate to say it, but people change. Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad. Before I went to Hogwarts my best friend was my brother Regulus. Once we got to Hogwarts though we started hating each other. I still look back on my memories of our childhood fondly and try to remember him as he was then, not as the Death Eater he would become later in life.

I'm NOT saying Ginny will become a Death Eater, heh heh. I'm just trying to say that sometimes friends just drift apart. I know it will hurt at first pup, but if that's truly what's happening the pain will dull and as you begin making new friends you'll be able to look back on all the good times you had with Ginny and smile.

I hope that helped.

Love,

Sirius.

Harry smiled at his godfathers letter. It didn't really help him, but it was nice to see that Sirius was willing to try.

* * *

On Halloween Harry waited patiently in the Common Room for Ginny, expecting to go to the Feast with her. However, a few minutes before the feast one of her dorm mates came down. He thought she'd introduced herself as Demelza.

"Hi Harry. Ginny sent me to tell you she's not feeling well. She's not going to the feast. Sorry." The girl walked past him and out of the common room.

Harry now knew for certain that Ginny was avoiding him. For one thing he had seen her just an hour ago and she had been fine. Secondly she had been looking forward to her first Hogwarts Halloween feast since she had been old enough to understand what her brothers were talking about. To find out that Ginny was willing to skip the feast to avoid him was like a punch in the gut.

Blinded by pain of rejection Harry left the common room not looking where he was going. All he felt was the mounting depression from being abandoned by his only true friend. Harry didn't even realize where he was going until he stumbled through the portrait and collapsed into a ball in the middle of the Founder's Room.

"Harry-dear what's wrong?" Rowena was at the edge of her portrait gazing worriedly at the boy she had come to think of as a grandson. Around her Godric, Sal, and Helga were in similar positions.

"She hates me." It seemed to unlock something and the boy began sobbing hysterically. The Founder's could do nothing physical to help the crying boy, so they waited until he had calmed down a bit.

"Who hates you Harry?" Helga was being as gentle as possible with him.

"Ginny." All the founders looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Harry, I thought you once mentioned that the two of you were soul bonded." Godric said.

"We are, but I don't know what's going to happen now." Harry had stopped crying and was now talking in a dead tone, though he was still curled up in a fetal position.

"Then she can't hate you. It's part of being soul bound, it's impossible for either of you to hate each other. Something else must have happened." Harry made little response to this only turning his head to look hopefully at Salazar who had been speaking.

"But she's ignoring me and faked being sick to avoid going to the Halloween feast with me."

"How do you know she's faking?" Rowena was surprised when Harry began laughing quietly to himself.

"Not even Voldemort himself could have kept Ginny from her first Halloween Feast."

"We'll have to find out what's wrong then. I personally think you should go tal-" Salazar stopped suddenly drawing everyone's attention. He looked off to the side of his portrait, almost like he was watching something. Then quite suddenly turned back to the group. "I'll be back in a moment."

Almost before he had finished speaking he had run out of his portrait and disappeared. Harry sat up looking at the other portraits questioningly. None of them had any answers as to Sal's strange behavior however and they all waited patiently for him to return. They didn't have to wait long.

Salazar Slytherin, the epitome of pureblood appearance and manners, looked like he had been mugged. Sal ran back into his picture his hair loose and flying around his face, his medieval suit was unkempt and looked like he had fallen in it. His face was pale and he was 'breathing' heavily.

"Harry you must go quickly! Ginny's been possessed by some book. She's just gone down into the Chamber, I believe whatever is controlling her may be trying release the basilisk." Harry was on his feet and running almost before Sal had finished talking.

Harry knew where the entrance to the Chamber was, he just didn't know how he was going to get in. According to Sal only a parselmouth could open the Chamber. All Harry knew for certain was that Ginny was in danger and Merlin himself couldn't stop him from reaching her. As he rushed towards the bathroom door it flew open straining on it's hinges. He briefly wondered if he had done that as he slid to a stop in the bathroom.

"Open!" Nothing happened.

"Open you stupid sink!" Still nothing.

"Harry if you'll allow me." Harry spun to find Sal watching calmly from a mirror nearby.

"How?" Sal smiled as him.

"A small trick we Founders can do in the school. Now then Open!" Harry stared at Sal in confusion before the sink he had been shouting at opened into a large tube.

"But I understood you…" Sal raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"As interesting as they might be to discuss I believe you have a fair maiden to rescue." Harry nodded in determination and conjuring a water tube jumped down the pipe.

"THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" A mere four seconds later Harry shot out of the bottom of the pipe skidding across the ground until his tube was popped on a pointy rock. After that he bounced, skidded and rolled to a stop fifty feet away.

"I am so doing that again later!" Harry said he jumped up and continued running down the passage towards the inner chamber.

As he approached the outer wall of the Chamber Harry looked at the sculpture of a snake and yelled, "Open"to his joy the wall began parting. By the time Harry reached the wall it had opened wide enough for him to slip through. On the other side he entered into the main chamber and found himself staring at the back of Ginny's head and the eyes of the basilisk.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned slowly to face him and Harry gasped loudly when he met her eyes. Instead of the normal brown compassionate eyes that he loved he was forced to look at two ugly glowing blood red slits.

"Ah Potter, how nice of you to join us." Harry almost puked. The voice coming from Ginny's mouth wasn't anywhere near the sweet melodic voice he could identify anywhere. This voice definitely belonged to a man and was raspy from misuse. He put the pieces together and realized this was the voice he heard from his dream.

"I don't know who you are but I'm giving you five seconds to leave Ginny or I swear I will kill you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Potter. You see she needs me. I'm the one she trusts. I'm the one she loves. Not you. You're nothing but mudblood filth. She told me all about you Potter. The forgotten boy who's parents hate him. How she was stuck to you, the useless one." Harry was shaking his head in horror.

"No… No! She didn't say that! She'd never say that!" The thing that was controlling Ginny let out a hoarse laugh.

"Of course she did. She never liked you. She pitied you! Everyday all she wrote was Dear Tom, Harry came over again, why doesn't he realize I don't want to talk to him. Dear Tom, Harry sat next to me at lunch again I'm trying to distance myself but he won't take the hint. Dear Tom, I wish Daniel notices me, all I have is Harry hovering around me." Harry began to stumble backwards, for some reason he was unable to _not_ believe what Tom was saying. +

Then it happened. For a second everything became clear and Harry could easily see that Tom was playing with him. At the same time the red glow disappeared from Ginny's eyes and was replaced by her normal brown.

"Don't… listen Harry… I would… nev- Ahhhhhh!" Ginny had been able to break the possession momentarily, but screamed in agony as Tom reasserted control and the red glow returned to her eyes. Those few precious seconds were all Harry needed though. Before the red glow had even fully returned Harry was sprinting across the chamber towards her.

Harry had his wand out and started firing Disarming and Stunning spells towards the possessed Ginny who nonchalantly dodged and countered them.

"Fool! Avada Kedavra!" Harry paused for a second as Tom brought up Ginny's wand and tried to fire the deadly curse at him. Unfortunately for Tom, nothing happened. "Crucio!" Again nothing happened and Harry was almost across the Chamber. "Basilisk kill him!" Harry only had a moment to role out of the way as the basilisk shot across the remaining ten feet between them, it's jaws snapping shut where he had just been.

He was glad Ginny gave him a book on 'Dangerous Mythical Creatures' last summer and glued his eyes shut.

With his eyes closed he started focusing on his other senses, smell, sound and vibrations as he ran around trying to dodge the basilisk. He heard fluttering of wings and opened his eyes instinctively to find a phoenix swooping in and out of the snake's reach. On the third dive the basilisk jumped with its jaws open but the phoenix moved with unbelievable speed and clawed the snakes eyes out, blinding it. The sudden mutilation of its body seemed to shock the snake as it thrashed around wildly. Harry looked over to Ginny and found a thin stream of black mist joining her and that diary he took away in the Hogwarts Express and everything clicked into place. The basilisk slowed down and straightened itself.

Harry ignored the it and continued towards Ginny. The snake recovered soon and lunged once again and Harry dove forward. He tackled Ginny/Tom to the ground, as the basilisk once again missed him by inches. On the way to the ground Harry yanked the diary out of Ginny's hand, forcefully removing Tom's possession leaving Ginny unconscious. The second he caught the book, his scar started hurting worse than it ever had before. He felt the same way as on the day he took it out of Ginny's hands in the train, but it was much more profound now. As if whatever was in the book didn't care to hide it's presence anymore.

Harry hit the ground, rolled and came up into a crouch. From this position he was able to see the basilisk turning around for a third strike. With aim he didn't know he had, Harry threw the diary towards the basilisks open mouth. As it passed the snakes lips, the basilisk instinctively bit down on the offending invader.

As one tooth of the basilisk impaled the diary there was an agonizing scream. A second later the diary exploded, taking the head of the basilisk with it. Harry was knocked backwards from the shockwave and felt a sudden pain in his arm. As he recovered from being knocked backwards Harry glanced down at his arm.

Imbedded there, there was a bloody basilisk fang. Harry stared at the fang in shock for a second and then stumbled backwards as the incredible burning sensation began creeping through his blood. It felt like his entire body was on fire. The pain soon overtook his legs and he collapsed forward onto his knees. With a jerky movement he pulled the fang out of his arm leaving a jagged hole a few inches wide.

As his world began to turn black he thought he heard someone singing. He couldn't be sure for at that moment the poison overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long it was and the last thing he remembered was dying. He slowly began to wake up. His arm was still burning, but it was quickly fading. When he finally opened his eyes there was a bird with golden feathers and a visible golden aura, standing on his chest and leaning over the wound in his arm. Harry immediately recognized that was the same bird that helped him a while ago. He had no idea where it had come from though.

As Harry observed the bird the pain in his arm faded more and more with each passing second, until finally it stopped. The phoenix pulled back its head showing that the wound from the fang was gone leaving only perfect skin. Harry looked at the bird in appreciation.

"Thanks," the phoenix just nuzzled its head to Harry's arm in response. It sung a small note again and looked towards Ginny. Harry turned to find her twisting and turning in her sleep, almost like she was having a violent nightmare.

"Ginny!" Harry scrambled across the ground until he was kneeling next to her. "Ginny wake up, it's only a dream." Ginny continued to thrash around, so Harry gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He was forced to move away when Ginny sat bolt upright screaming.

"No! Stay away from me Tom!" She curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth on the spot. Her eyes were wide and unfocused and she was mumbling quietly to herself. Harry realized this must be an after affect caused by the sudden severing of Tom's possession. Ginny still thought she was being controlled and was trapped in her mind.

"Ginny," Harry began softly. "It's okay Tom's gone, I killed him." Ginny flinched away from his voice.

"Your not Harry. Your just some illusion Tom sent to torment me. Harry hates me now." Harry slowly slid closer to her.

"I'm not an illusion Gin. You're my best friend, I could never hate you." Silent tears began streaming down Ginny's cheeks and Harry noticed her eyes were starting to focus on things around her.

"Yes you do. I broke my promise, I kept writing to Tom. You hate me."

"I don't care about that Gin. I think he did something to you to make you want to write to him. I made a promise to you once that I would be your best friend forever. You know me, when I make a promise…" Ginny turned to look at Harry her eyes focusing on him for the first time.

"You keep it." Harry smiled at her, and she dove across the remaining two feet between them throwing her arms around his neck. "Harry! I'm so sorry." Harry held her tightly to him letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, Ginny it'll be fine, there's nothing to be sorry for." Harry held her close whispering soothing words to her as she cried. The phoenix stood by, trilling softly helping to soothe Ginny. Finally she calmed down, though she didn't make any indication she was going to move away from Harry.

"Who is this?" Ginny asked finally noticing the bird in the room.

"I think it's Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix." The phoenix seemed to nod at this and turned around holding out its tail feathers. Harry took the hint and held on to them, Ginny following suit. Flames started erupting from Fawkes (which surprisingly didn't burn them) and the three of them flashed out of the chamber.

A/N:

I will not lie, second year was hard as **** for me to write. For some reason my mind randomly decides to turn off when I start writing.

On the other hand I started working on some random (but important) scenes that come much later in the story and they are coming up nicely. I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note : Previous Chapter has been edited**

 **Chapter 7: Year 2 Wrap-up/Animagus**

Harry and Ginny opened their eyes and found themselves in Albus Dumbledore's office. All the adults, namely Lily, James, McGonagal, Dumbledore and Snape, turned to face them. Everyone except Dumbledore were taken aback and Lily rushed to the kids, examining Harry's bloodied shirt only to find the underlying wound completely healed. Fawkes went over to Dumbledore and seemed to be telling me something.

"Ah Mister Potter and Miss Weasley if what Fawkes said is true then has the chamber of secrets really been opened?"

"Um yes sir, there was a basilisk in there too." Several of the teachers present gasped.

"Ah that explains everything, what happened to it?"

"I think I might've killed it sir..."

"Not many people can face a basilisk and live to tell the tale, nonetheless kill it. Please do tell all the details."

"That's it, I'm taking them to Madam Pomfrey, any explanations can come later," Lily said staring into the headmaster's eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"Very well then, since the basilisk has been taken care off there is no point in this meeting, dismissed," Dumbledore said making his way to Hagrid.

Break

*Outside the Head Master's Office*

"Are you all right dear, does it hurt?" Lily said doting over her son.

'So this is what it feels like huh? Must be nice being Daniel...' were Harry's last thoughts as he fell face first on the floor, a grin plastered to his face.

Break

*Heavy Breathing* "...wha... where am I?"

"You're finally up, I was so worried. I'll go get Poppy." Harry turned over to see his mother walk off from a chair next to the bed he was sleeping in.

Lily came back after a minute and Madam Pomfrey checked Harry.

"Everything is more or less fine. No broken bones and the cut seemed to have healed nicely. He simply lost a lot of blood," Poppy said to Lily and turned to Harry.

"Blood Replenishing Potions twice a day for two days should be enough. I'd say bed rest for a week but knowing you Potters, best I'll probably get is 2 days," Poppy said as if remembering something and Lily softly giggled.

"How's Ginny?" he asked his mother.

"She's fine, had a terrible headache so Poppy gave her a sleeping draught. Drink this and get some rest or the potion won't work."

"Sure Mum, Goodnight."

Break

A week later Harry was finally able to bring Ginny to meet the Founders for the first time. As they entered the room Ginny gasped loudly at the ornate armor and weaponry hanging around the walls. There was also an entire wall filled with books, some of which hadn't been seen for hundreds of years. The four Founders smiled kindly from their portraits as Ginny took in the amazing features of the room.

In the center of the room was a clearly marked off dueling area, while in a corner by the bookcases was a comfortable sitting area. On the wall next to the entrance was a large map of Hogwarts, it showed the location of everyone currently in the castle. Along the only remaining wall were racks of medieval swords, bows, armor, spears, pole arms, axes, and maces.

"Hello Ginny, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. I wish I had a Weasley female in my house." A red haired man with red and gold clothes snorted loudly from his painting.

"She is in my house, as all Weasley's have been." Rowena clucked her tongue at him.

"Godric that's not true. All male Weasley's have been in your house. The females have always had more sense and gone to mine or Helga's houses." Both women smiled kindly down at Ginny who blushed under their scrutiny.

"Do not mind those two they always bicker. Helga and I believe it is their way of flirting." Ginny looked to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was once again looking as regal as possible. His black hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail, his green and silver dress robes perfectly flat without so much as a wrinkle, and his face calm and emotionless.

"Shut up Sal!" Rowena and Godric yelled at the same time. As the three Founders began arguing loudly amongst themselves, Harry moved closer to Ginny so he could whisper in her ear.

"They do this from time, I usually read or practice with the swords. Sal's been teaching me some basic fencing moves, want me to show you?" Ginny looked at him eagerly nodding her head. Harry summoned two swords and handed one to Ginny. "Ok lets see how good you are. I'm going to try and hit you, do your best to block me. Don't worry, these swords are blunt so we probably won't cut each other if we accidentally hit one another." Ginny gripped the sword awkwardly and held it in front of her. "Hang on your grip is a little off let me show you."

Harry moved around so that Ginny could see the grip he had on his sword. She readjusted her hands accordingly and found the sword much more comfortable to hold and maneuver. A few minutes later the room was silent except for the clashing of metal as Harry and Ginny sparred with one another. Occasionally Sal or Godric would call out advice, but mostly observed their young pupils.

Break

Near the end of December Harry and Ginny finally began preparing the Animagus potion. It took thirty days to brew and would be finished around the end of January. In the meantime, the Potters, and all the Weasley's would be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday break.

Break

Albus Dumbledore was widely regarded as the most powerful wizard alive. He was intelligent and resourceful. He was able to use his advanced knowledge of magic to duel at a mastery few in history had ever achieved. However, Dumbledore was faced with a problem he wasn't entirely sure he could handle.

Harry Potter.

The brother to the boy-who-lived was turning out to be a mystery. Dumbledore was worried that Harry might become the next Dark Lord. He felt the boy's strong magical core and so far this year many odd occurrences had happened around young Harry.

In September the portal to Platform 9¾ had mysteriously shut itself just seconds after Harry had gone through, locking Daniel, Lily, and James out in the process. Then even more baffling was the anti-apparition charm that had appeared around the entire station. That was only one of the confusing events surrounding Harry.

Throughout the year Harry had been disappearing somewhere and Dumbledore couldn't seem to locate him with any of the school's tracking equipment. Which begged the question: Where was Harry going?

Then there was the fact that Harry appeared to be a natural occlumens. Dumbledore had tried several times during meals and while silently observing classes, to perform subtle legilimency on Harry. So far every attempt had been rebuffed. He was sure he could break in but his attempt would have been too obvious.

On top of all this was the recent attack on Daniel Potter. At the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, a bludger had blatantly attacked Daniel, and successfully broken his arm. Dumbledore had noticed Harry's absence from the match. Though his house and his own brother had been playing, he was no where to be seen.

Finally there was the mysterious attack on the chickens earlier in the year. The culprit had never been found, and Dumbledore had found no clues as to who it could be. The only person who had displayed the ability to slip in and out of a place leaving no trace of their ever being there was Harry.

All of this had allowed Dumbledore to come to the conclusion that Harry Potter must be watched. If he proved to be dark, he would be dealt with. As Tom should have been dealt with all those years ago.

Break

January 28th dawned as a good day for Harry and Ginny, the Animagus potion was finally complete. Both could hardly contain their excitement as they quickly ate breakfast and then rushed off to the Founders room. Luckily enough it was Saturday.

The potion was a sky blue and bubbling frothily when they arrived. Harry carefully measured out two vials full. After a second of nervous anticipation they toasted each other and swallowed the liquid. Two seconds later and they both fell backwards unconscious.

Break

Harry was standing on the shore of a river. Above him mountains reached skyward, until finally disappearing in the low hanging clouds. Around him a large untamed forest loomed, shrouded in darkness by the rain clouds overhead. Not sure what else to do Harry began wandering into the forest.

He had just wandered in a small field when he caught his first sight of movement. A squirrel was sitting on a stump busily chewing an acorn. Harry approached the creature cautiously wondering if this was his Animagus form, and deeply hoping it wasn't. Harry got to within a few feet of the small creature when another movement caught his eyes. A brown/white blur swooped down out of the sky grabbing the unsuspecting squirrel from where it had been sitting. It happened so fast Harry thought for a second he had imagined it. Then he heard a loud cry.

"Kreee-ar," Harry spun to his left. Sitting on a midlevel branch was a brown hawk about two feet tall, with long red feathers protruding from it's tail. In one talon was the now lifeless body of the squirrel. It's large brown/black eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Hello," Harry was positive that this was his Animagus form. He'd always imagined having a bird of some sort, now he knew. This hawk was swift and deadly, it obviously had precision accuracy and amazing eye sight. Now Harry was a little unsure of what to do.

"You're really amazing. That dive was brilliant." The hawk appeared to appreciate Harry's compliments and preened itself puffing out it's chest a little. "I'm not sure how this works but I would love it if you were my Animagus form." The hawk gazed piercingly at Harry, as if judging him.

With another cry it dove straight towards him. Harry guessed this was part of the process and stood perfectly still. The hawk got to within mere centimeters of his chest before there was a bright flash of light and the hawk disappeared. Harry had the briefest of seconds to wonder what had happened before he fell unconscious once again.

Break

Ginny appeared in a large open plain. There was nothing but grass and flat land for miles in every direction, but in the distance was the faint outline of a long mountain range. Unlike Harry, Ginny was immediately aware of wildlife around her.

A rabbit hopped along the ground from one large clump of grass to the next. In the sky a few different varieties of birds circled and dove playfully. Some would occasionally come down and land in one of the small bushes or rock clusters scattered across the plain. Unsure of what to do Ginny walked to a nearby rock cluster and sat down on it looking up at the birds.

As she watched Ginny saw one bird flying higher than all the others turn in a wide arc and then dive downwards like a bullet. The smaller low flying birds noticed the other bird only a few seconds before it reached them. They immediately began desperately trying to get out of the way. The diving bird adjusted it's course slightly and snatched one of the smaller birds out of the air, leaving only a few dislodged feathers to float slowly to the ground.

The bird then turned and swept downwards towards the rock Ginny was on. It landed on the opposite side of the rock and Ginny was finally able to see that it was some sort of falcon. The other bird was clutched tightly in one of its talons not moving.

The falcon was a brown/white mix with a yellow beak, and a thin yellow line around black pupils. It felt like the bird was piercing through all her protections with its gaze. Ginny returned the gaze refusing to show any weakness. The bird seemed to approve of this.

It took off flying straight towards her. Ginny didn't budge, prepared for the bird to hit her. It never reached her, for just like it happened with Harry, the bird disappeared in a flash and Ginny lost consciousness.

Break

Harry found himself standing once again on the bank of a river. This time however it was later, around dusk with the sun just disappearing behind the peaks of the mountains. This time however, he decided to wait where he was and sat on a boulder that dipped into the edge of the river.

He didn't have to wait long. A snapping twig was the only noise that signaled his next forms arrival. Harry casually turned to watch a hulking black wolf move soundlessly from the tree line. It's shoulders were wide and packed with muscle. Its fur was black, ending in a shaggy tail. Its eyes were the same emerald green as his, and on the top of its head between its ears was a white patch of fur in the shape of a lightening bolt.

The wolf seemed to only judge Harry for a second before taking an immediate liking to him. It walked up to him, forcing its head into his hand. Harry playfully scratched him behind the ears and down his back. The wolf finally pulled away from Harry after a few seconds and backed away a few feet.

Without warning the wolf pounced at Harry. Once again there was a flash and then Harry blacked out again.

Break

This time around Ginny found herself in a lush forest growing on the side of a mountain. There were large outcroppings of rock every few hundred meters and the ground was obviously inclining upwards. It appeared as if the forest was just transitioning from winter to spring. Fresh leaves were growing from the branches while small ice packs were still evident scattered around the landscape.

Ginny leaned casually against a tree waiting for her next form to show itself. It didn't take long. A large tiger, mostly white but with orange fur beginning to grow in soon came into view climbing down the mountain. The tiger stopped several yards from Ginny and eyed her carefully. Ginny didn't move a muscle except to smile cheerfully at the tiger.

In Ginny's mind she was beautiful. Her fur was lush and full. Muscles rippled and flexed with each movement, yet the tiger still moved with a feline grace, confident in every movement. Ginny wanted nothing more than to pet the large cat.

The tiger seemed to sense this and moved closer rubbing its head against the outside of Ginny's leg. Ginny, taking this as a good sign, reached down and brushed its fur lovingly. She noticed a distinct pattern of brown spots across the fur on the tigers face and grimaced when she realized they were her freckles.

Finally the large cat purred in pleasure, then moved away. It only walked a few feet before turning and pouncing on Ginny. Once again, flash, unconscious.

Break

Both of them sat bolt upright breathing heavily. They were back in the Founders room. Rowena looked down worriedly at them.

"Are you two alright you've been out for nearly four hours." Both looked at her in shock.

"Four hours? I thought you said it usually only took one hour." Rowena nodded, and sank into thought while Godric spoke up.

"So what are your forms?" Harry deferred to Ginny allowing her to go first.

"I'm some sort of falcon, a tiger, Siberian I think, it had a white coat." All four Founders were shocked that Ginny had two forms. As one they turned to look at Harry.

"I'm a hawk, I'm not sure which kind, a wolf, not sure what type, it was big though." The Founders were now taking turns looking from Harry to Ginny then back to Harry in utter shock.

"Well that is interesting… besides that I think you two should go make an appearance at lunch before someone notices you're missing. Also look in the library to see if you can positively identify your forms. Once you do that we can begin the transformation." Harry and Ginny nodded to Helga and rushed off to eat and then begin the research.

Break

By the time June rolled around Harry and Ginny had made good progress in their transformations. Both were going for their bird forms first. Harry was a Red-Tailed Hawk, while Ginny was a Peregrine Falcon. Both were so sufficiently ahead in their classes that they spent almost all their free time in the Founders room, requiring little to no time to complete their homework.

They'd both begun advancing in their use of swords and other weapons under the tutelage of Salazar and Godric. Their spell knowledge was increasing daily thanks to Rowena and Helga. Next year they even hoped to gain a mastery level of control over fiendfyre. It was the most advanced fire spell ever invented.

They were both so wrapped up in their extracurricular activities they almost missed the excitement circulating around Daniel. He, Hermione, and Ron had stumbled upon Lockhart, having relationships with a few of his older students and then using memory charms to make them forget. Lockhart was able to disarm Ron.

The only problem was that Ron had tripped earlier in the year breaking his wand nearly in two, since then it hadn't quite worked. When Lockhart tried to erase their memories the spell backfired. From that day on he could only remember things on a ten second basis. He was admitted permanently to St. Mungo's where he spends his days introducing himself over and over again to pictures of himself.

Dumbledore of course awarded the Trio a mountain of points placing Gryffindor ahead in the house cup and allowing them to easily win it. They were however unable to win the Quidditch cup because Cedric Diggory once again easily beat Daniel to the Snitch.

So it was with only a slight amount of sadness that Harry and Ginny left the Founders room for the last time and headed for the train home.

A/N:

Yup, still alive! Finally got this chapter done (kinda rushed but done nonetheless). College is just cancer and I had 0 time to work on this (just kidding, for once I had a ton of time, just got lazy :P)

I edited the previous chapter and made quite a few adjustments and also added a little bit to the fight between Tom and Harry, so you might want to check that out.

Until next time, Peace~


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rift in the Family**

 _ **Ministry Employee Murdered in own Home!**_

 _Tragedy struck last night in Liverpool, as Ministry official Bartemius Crouch Sr. was brutally murdered in his home. Mr. Crouch was found this morning when his personal assistant went to his house after he failed to show up for work._

 _Upon arriving at the house, Samantha Weatherby found the front door destroyed and the Dark Mark floating ominously above the house. Aurors and Hit Wizards were immediately called to the scene. After the scene was declared safe, it was discovered that Mr. Crouch had secretly been hiding his son, Bartemius Crouch Jr._

 _Readers might remember that Mr. Crouch Jr. was sentenced to life in Azkaban, after being found guilty of attacking the Longbottom family, resulting in the permanent hospitalization of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Crouch Jr. was believed to have died in Azkaban several years ago._

 _New evidence found last night at the Crouch residence, has proven that Mr. Crouch Sr. and his late wife, Jennifer, aided their son in escaping Azkaban. Using polyjuice potion, they were able to switch Mrs. Crouch and Mr. Crouch Jr. It is believed that Mrs. Crouch died a short while later while still impersonating her son._

 _It is unknown as to how Mr. Crouch Jr. was able to procure a wand, but during questioning the family House elf, confirmed that Mr. Crouch Jr. killed his father, cast the dark mark over the house, and disappeared._

 _The Ministry urges all Wizards and Witches to stay away from Mr. Crouch Jr. if they see him, and contact the Ministry immediately. The Prophet will stay with this story and bring you more updates as they occur._

* * *

The murder of Bartemius Crouch sparked a massive panic across wizarding Britain. Under advice from Dumbledore, the Potter family spent most of the summer at Hogwarts. Harry suffered the most from this, missing Ginny like a piece of himself. What made it even worse was that he couldn't go to the Founders room. Everywhere he went it seemed like Dumbledore was following him around. The old bat was really subtle, he gave him that. Just when he thought he was alone he'd feel Dumbledore's magic. He didn't know how he was able to 'read' magic and he couldn't even ask the founders thanks to Dumbledore.

As it was, Harry's only communication with Ginny, until August, were letters, which kept getting alarmingly long every day.

* * *

September 1st

Harry was waiting on the steps of the school. The carriages started arriving and Harry began pushing his way through the crowd in the direction he knew Ginny would be in. The crowd seemed to part in front of Harry allowing him a view of the strangest sight he'd ever seen.

Ginny was standing next to Luna and Neville, she was awkwardly trying to return a hug Daniel was giving her. Next to her Luna was as always smiling dreamily, while Neville looked on in a mix of disgust and anger. Behind Ginny, Ron and Hermione were smiling broadly as they climbed out of one of the carriages. People around them were looking on curiously. Ginny for her part was looking over Daniel's shoulder at Harry.

'Help?' her eyes practically begged. This seemed to snap Harry out of his daze and he strode forward purposefully.

"Excuse me Daniel," Daniel stepped back, but that was all Ginny needed. She pushed past Daniel and leapt into Harry's waiting arms.

"I missed you so much." Harry chuckled lightly into her hair, lavishing in the smell of flowers and cinnamon.

"You at least at had Luna, I was stuck here by myself." Harry pulled back from Ginny. A glance over her shoulder revealed Daniel looking on with a mix of anger and jealousy and Ron red faced and ready to punch Harry.

'You have any idea what all that is about?'

'None whatsoever.'

Harry and Ginny managed to disappear into the crowd before Ron caused a scene, and hand in hand made their way to the Gryffindor table. A few seconds after they sat down Neville clumsily took the seat across from them.

* * *

"I know she doesn't want to be with you!"

Harry wasn't sure who his twin brother was talking about. He was however, very angry that he had been pulled into a secret passage and slammed against a wall.

"Excuse me?" Daniel narrowed his eyes as his brother pushed him off.

"I said I know you slipped Ginny a love potion or something." Harry stepped back in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed and he stepped up right into Daniel's face again. The accusation of doing something that disgraceful to Ginny really pissed him off.

"That isn't true, what made you come to that conclusion anyways?" Harry's voice was cold and the power started to radiate off him, making Daniel step back in a mix of fear and shock. Then stupidly he answered.

"R-Ron told me. He said all she thinks or talks about is seeing you. I know you did something. Everyone knows Ginny had a crush on me first!" Harry began shaking his head and laughed harshly at Daniel.

"I can't believe you're doing all this because you're jealous that Ginny likes being around me rather than you!" Daniel's cocky smile faltered for a second before returning.

"I'll win her over. What's a loser like you have to offer her anyway." Harry didn't even bother answering, he knew Daniel never stepped down from stupid arguments. Without warning the tapestry Daniel had pulled Harry behind was ripped open.

Daniel had a second to meet the blazing brown eyes of Ginny before her fist collided with his jaw. The impact sent him stumbling backwards into the wall. That didn't stop Ginny however, without pausing she stepped forward until she was standing directly over him.

"How dare you?! I never thought you could get anymore arrogant or stupid, but obviously you have. You're worse than Malfoy." Daniel had recovered by now and was on his feet. At being compared to Malfoy he made a noise that was a mix between a snarl and a cough. He had a trickle of blood running down his chin.

"How dare you hit me? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ginny gave him a disgusted look.

"So? You're still a self centered arrogant prat!" This actually made Daniel smile.

"My mum used to say that to my dad. It just proves that you like me." Ginny narrowed her eyes and took a step forward towards Daniel.

"I will never go out with you Daniel Potter! I hate you!" Ginny moved to punch him again but this time he was ready. One of his hands grabbed her wrist while the other came up like he was going to slap her. Harry was a step quicker and just before Daniel's hand connected with Ginny, Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her." His voice was cold and barely above a whisper. Daniel tried to pull his wrist free but failed. The muscles Harry had developed over the past few months of sword fight, and regular work outs which Sal and Godric had forced him into, were noticeably paying off.

"Let me go now or I'm going to tell mum and the headmaster you two were fighting!"

"You'll have to get in line I need to talk to them myself first." Harry's fist came up and caught Daniel right below the chin. Daniel fell backwards into the wall, before he could recover though Harry knocked him out with a stunner.

"Harry, are you sure that was a good idea?" Ginny smirked at her.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell felt good." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but failed to hide her smile.

"I have to go have a conversation with mum before this idiot babbles some made up shut. You should probably go back to the dorms." Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to let you do this alone. So we should probably go find your mom." Harry sighed, but Ginny grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall towards his parents quarters, leaving Daniel unconscious in the secret passage.

* * *

"How'd you even know where he took me?" Harry asked as they were walking towards the Staff's living quarters.

"That prat confessed to me in front of the bloody whole common room! He was Ron's best friend so I was surprised Ron didn't talk sense to him and just stood by watching and grinning like an idiot."

"When I looked over to him he even made kiss gestures," Ginny said gagging.

"So what did you do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Obviously, said 'No', and judging from his reaction he probably never heard those words before" Ginny said nonchalantly and Harry chuckled.

"He shouted 'It's because of him isn't it?!" ruining out of the room and I followed him." Harry was a little confused because as far as he knew, Ginny never completely got over her crush.

He reached pushed through the door to his parents room and only found James.

"Dad, where Mum?"

"Oh she just went out for a bit, what's wrong?"

"Daniel just tried to attack me because he thought we were dating. He's convinced he can 'steal' Ginny from me. The spoiled bastard actually tried to hit her," Harry practically shouted, not noticing Ginny's frown.

"Watch your language young man, I will not allow you to talk about your brother like that!" Ginny by this point was standing a few feet behind Harry glaring at James and Lily walked in.

"I don't care what you say! He isn't my brother, he's an arrogant self centered asshole!" This seemed to anger James even more.

"You should be grateful to have Daniel as your brother! He's the boy-who-lived!"

Lily was watching the argument in a mix of horror and shock. Over the last few months she had noticed that her son was both an intelligent person, and an outstanding individual. He was kind and compassionate always willing to help others. He'd also shown that he was amazingly intelligent and was almost as good with Runes as she was. Unfortunately she couldn't say the same for Daniel. He had also taken Ancient Runes, though on the first test he hadn't even made an attempt and then acted surprised that he had failed, horribly. She had started wondering if the rumors that James had played favorites were true. She was upset at Harry's language but knew he must've had a reason to be this angry.

"GRATEFUL! Why on earth would I be grateful to have that egotistic prick as my brother? I'm not grateful! I'm ashamed! I avoid spending anytime with you because you're all embarrassing!"

"Why should we be proud of you? You've done absolutely nothing! There's nothing special about you! Daniel saved us all from a life of fear and what did you ever do? You've done nothing but bask in the glory coming off of him! You're no son of mine!"

Harry took a step back. Through everything that had ever happened, ask those years of them not paying him attention, he'd always hoped that his parents loved him. Hearing this was like a punch in the stomach. The air rushed out of him as he took first one step, then stumbled backwards. Ginny was there to steady him though. Harry stared in horror at his father for a second then turned and before anyone could say a thing ran out of the room.

James stared smugly at where his son had been, not saying a word. Ginny glared at him walked forward until she was right in his face. Without a second thought she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The hit left a red handprint across his cheek. After that Ginny turned and walked to the door. In the doorway she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd agree with Professor Snape on something. But, he was right about you Mr. Potter." Without another word Ginny rushed after Harry, leaving Lily and James alone.

"Lily I demand you take points from Ginny! She attacked me!" Lily looked at her husband with as much pity as she could personally muster.

"No James. If she hadn't done it already, I would've. I'm going to find my son, maybe you should think about what you said." Lily left James standing dumbstruck in their room.

* * *

Lily found Harry and Ginny in an empty classroom. The only reason they hadn't gone straight to the Founders room was because they suspected someone would want to talk to them once Daniel was found and revived. Lily wasn't too shocked to find Harry sobbing onto Ginny's shoulder as she held him lovingly.

When she walked into the room Harry and Ginny both looked towards her. Harry refused to meet her eyes and his hand noticeably clutched Ginny's. Ginny unlike Harry, met Lily's eyes and glared at the woman. Lily was reminded of a mother tiger protecting her cubs. She took a step towards them but stopped when Ginny took a step forward placing Harry slightly behind her.

"What do you want?" Ginny's voice was blunt and laced with fury. Lily winced almost like she'd been hit.

"I wanted to check on Harry. James said horrible things and I wanted to make sure he was alright." For some reason this seemed to infuriate Ginny even more and her face began to turn red from suppressed rage.

"Why do you even care!? You've never cared before! Give me one reason why I should let you talk to him!" Lily opened her mouth preparing to argue with Ginny, then she paused. Thoughts of the past twelve years began replaying in her head.

Christmases where she couldn't remember Harry opening his presents. The weeks before where she couldn't remember buying presents for Harry. Trips to Diagon Alley where she was so busy taking care of all of Daniel's needs she never noticed that Harry had once again snuck off. Entirely missing the growing relationship between her oldest son and Ginny.

After a few silent minutes Lily lowered her head and spoke in barely a whisper.

"You're right." Harry and Ginny looked at her slightly in shock before she continued. "I was a horrible mother. Harry was right to be ashamed of us. If I were you I wouldn't want me talking to him either. But please, let me prove that I want to change. Let me talk to my son and beg him for his forgiveness." Ginny narrowed her eyes looking the woman up and down. She glanced backwards at Harry who's eyes were filled with renewed hope.

"Fine you can talk to him, but, I swear to Merlin, if you hurt him I will make your life a living hell." Lily nodded and Ginny moved to the side allowing her access to Harry. She didn't leave the room and instead stood off to the side of the room watching them carefully.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I was so caught up in the attention and fame that everyone was giving Daniel I let myself perform an unforgivable crime. I forgot my oldest son, I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I'm willing to try and make up for what I did." Harry stared in shock for a second, as his mother walked up and kneeled in front of him placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Mum," Tears still in his eyes Harry stepped forward placing his arms around her finally getting the one thing he'd wanted more than anything. His mother returned the hug with as much love as she could.

Ginny on the other side of the room smiled happily and quietly left the room closing the door behind her and taking up guard outside of it. Inside of the room Harry held onto his mother for dear life, his mother for her part was trying to do everything she could to comfort her son.

"Harry, you're father is a complete moron. He was angry though and he didn't mean any of it. He'll come around eventually." Harry's eyes became hard and he took a step away from his mother.

"No! He doesn't care! He'll never take back his words, he's too stubborn. I know you've tried before mum, but he's never done anything! He's always spoiled Daniel and paid no attention to me whatsoever. Sirius is more my father than he ever will be!" Lily looked down in a mix of shame and horror at the amount of truth in his statements.

"Harry please I don-" Lily was interrupted as the door was thrown open. Professors Snape and McGonagall walked in with Ginny following closely behind trying to stop them.

"Excuse us Lily, the Headmaster requires Mr. Potter's presence. He apparently assaulted his brother." Snape said in a amazingly normal voice devoid of it's normal malice and hatred. Harry sighed, he'd been expecting this, and it would be his mothers first real test of her willingness to change.

"Ok professor you'll have to lead the way I don't know where his office is." Snape nodded and took the lead, behind him Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand followed closely by a tearful and worried Lily and at the rear a confused McGonagall.

A/N

Another quick chapter all done. This is more or less a conversion of the original where I tried to remove all of the stuff related to soul bond (I promised I'll keep it subtle didn't I ;) ?). It will be almost non existent for a long time. And the best part I also came up with a pretty good, satisfactory for a fan fiction 'ish, explanation for the soul bond.

Thanks to Nannetz for catching that shitty mistake (...Snape...). In my defense I did notice it when I copied out the original and thought of editing it after I'm done with the chapter but then got lazy and just posted the it. (Edited it now and updated the chap)

HinnyFtw: I agree with your name, Hinny FTW! I do intend to address the clichés um... soon?

Next chapter in a day or so then I'll go back and edit all the previous chapters, weeding out mistakes and possibly adding a little content (I'm still looking for a beta reader, would make my life a hella lot easier)

Peace~


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, wish I did though...**

 **Chapter 9: Wrapping up Year 3**

Harry and Ginny, a few steps behind Lily, were following Snape to Dumbledore's Office.

"Come on I thought minor fistfights are kinda common, don't you think?" Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he confessed to you, you rejected him, he got angry, misinterpreted the situation and got beat up. It should that just earn us a detention or a lecture from Professor McGonagall, in my opinion."

"Well just because it's 'Golden Boy', we're being taken to Professor Dumbledore himself! Doesn't he have anything more important to do?"

"Sucking up to the Boy-Who-Lived has been pretty high on his list for quite some time." Harry had a question nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Um Ginny, why'd you reject him the first place?" As much as Harry hated to admit it, Daniel did get his father's charm and was also better built than him, though he was arrogant, he was someone who you called a 'cool kid'. And of course any girl would love bragging that she was dating the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny's actions seemed illogical to him.

"True I _had_ a crush on him," Ginny said putting emphasis on had, "He never even looked in my direction back then and was an outright git the few times I did talk to him. And he had the nerve to expect me to come flying into his arms with a public confession, it took all my self-control not to hex him in front of everybody."

'...and I do like somebody else,' she thought.

"We're here," Snape said with boredom and pity and Harry wondered where the man who hated him went.

Waiting for them In Dumbledore's office were Dumbledore, James, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey who was fussing over a bruised Daniel. Harry smirked knowingly at the red hand print currently adorning James cheek. Daniel and James were both glaring angrily at Harry. Behind his desk Dumbledore looked at Harry in a mix of disappointment and guilt.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I assume you know why I asked you here." Harry smirked and couldn't resist the urge to take a jab at Dumbledore.

"You know what they say Headmaster, assuming makes an ass out of you and me." He was rewarded with a laugh disguised as a cough from Ginny and several shocked looks from the gathered Professors. Dumbledore had the strangest reaction though, after a slip in his normal calm façade, he schooled his features into a warm smile.

"So it does Mr. Potter, so it does. I've received reports that you attacked your brother without provocation (*Harry snorts*) and Ms. Weasley also attacked your father a short while later." Before either children could defend themselves Lily stepped forward.

"Headmaster, I'm still not sure exactly what happened between my sons, but Ginny did nothing wrong. James got exactly what he deserved. I would have done it myself if she didn't beat me to it." James looked at his wife in shock as she stared coldly at him. For once he chose the wise decision and remained quiet.

"Be that as it may Mrs. Potter I will not tolerate any of my students attacking guests of the school. Twenty points from Gryffindor Ms. Weasley." Ginny chose not to protest knowing there was nothing she could say to change his mind. "Now then Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to say in your defense." Harry met the Headmasters eyes and felt a subtle poke of legilimency. He brushed it away quickly and strengthened his mental shields.

Harry knew many ways to share his side of the story, the easiest of which would be a pensieve memory. Though agreeing to take Veritaserum would do the trick, it would also allow Dumbledore to ask any questions he wanted and Harry really didn't want him to know about the founders room. Allowing Dumbledore to use legilimency on him was totally out of the question. He decided to buy himself a few extra seconds.

"I'd like to hear Daniel's version of events myself sir." Dumbledore nodded slowly and the entire room turned to look at Daniel. At once he became as sweet and innocent as he could.

"Well, I was walking back to the common room from lunch. Then Harry grabbed me and dragged me behind a tapestry into a secret passage. He started threatening me for trying to be friends with Ginny. I just wanted to get to know my best mates little sister better is all. He got really mad, but then before he could say anything else Ginny pulled open the tapestry. She said she'd heard me and she wouldn't hang out with me, I'm too much of a glory seeking Gryffindor blood traitor. Then she punched me," at which Ginny gave him a 'Oh really?' look.

He paused there for dramatic effect. Harry was staring at him in total shock. Dumbledore, McGonagall and James however were looking on with compassion. Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere else other than that office. Lily surprised Harry the most, he'd expected her to be going along the same route as James. Instead she was looking at Daniel in a mix of shock and disgust, shaking her head every once in a while when Daniel got to a blatant lie.

"After Ginny punched me, I just tried to get away from them. When I tried to go past them though Harry punched me, and I fell backwards into a wall. I think he stunned me because the next thing I remember is Dad waking me up." All the Professors, save for Snape, turned to look at Harry and Ginny in a mix of disgust and contempt.

"I never expected this sort of behavior from my house, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall said as she prepared to go into full lecture mode.

"That was the most ridiculous batch of lies I've ever heard."

"Alright then Harry, please tell us your version of events." Harry nodded and pulled up the memory of his fight with Daniel, narrating it word for word.

"After Daniel pulled me into the secret passage he started accusing me of manipulating and controlling Ginny." He paused glancing towards Ginny for a second. She smiled and nodded to him.

"I was angered at being thrown into a passage and being accused of doing something that shameless to my best friend, and before I could do anything Ginny threw him off of me and hit him."

"But he's lying! Harry only knew her for 2 years, she can't be that clingy in that short time." Ginny blushed at his choice of words.

"Daniel, Ginny and I have been best friends since we were eight!" McGonagall was starting to get suspicious as Daniel didn't deny anything said and was gaping like a fish, as he tried to find a come back.

"I'm willing to submit my memory of events to a pensieve so you can all see it." Daniel's look of triumph immediately changed to one of confusion as he looked from Dumbledore to Harry.

"I'll allow it." Dumbledore turned and took out the large stone basin from behind his desk. Harry walked up and using his own wand placed the memory in the pensieve.

Dumbledore nodded and then he, McGonagall, Lily, and James entered the pensieve. Harry and Ginny were left to glare at Daniel who was looking in wonder at the tub his parents had just been sucked into. Several minutes later they returned.

McGonagall was looking at Daniel in shock and shaking her head in horror and returned to her chair mumbling things under her breath, "reproachful… attempting to hit a girl… of all the rude immoral things…"

Lily was looking sadly at her son as she returned to Harry's side and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. Dumbledore gazed sadly at Daniel the twinkle in his eyes greatly diminished.

"Well, after reviewing the memory Mr. Potter submitted, I have come to a conclusion. Ten points each from Gryffindor to Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley each for physical violence, and ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter for instigating the entire event." James and Daniel quickly agreed with the Headmasters assessment while McGonagall looked torn before nodding reluctantly. Lily immediately began protesting, but Dumbledore simply waved her comments aside. Harry and Ginny had both expected Dumbledore to play favorites with Daniel, so they weren't too shocked.

"That is final! Now if that is all you should all return to your respective rooms. Minerva please stay behind I have some issues I wish to discuss with you." The Potters plus Ginny took the hint and left the Headmasters office. Harry, Ginny and Lily hanging back behind James and Daniel who were talking in hushed whispers. Harry wasn't paying much attention until he heard Ginny's name.

"Dad, I still like Ginny though!" Daniel whispered a little loudly to James.

"Don't worry about her son, there are plenty of more intelligent, better looking girls worthy of your status. Let Harry have the average, plain looking one." Harry's temper flared.

Lily seeing a confrontation coming only had enough time to grab one of them. Thinking Harry was less likely to hit his own father she grabbed Ginny's arm holding her back. Lily should have grabbed both of them as she found out in a few seconds.

Harry reached his father in two strides and grabbed his shoulder. He spun him around and before James had any time to respond Harry's fist connected with James nose. The weak cartilage meeting the force of Harry's fist, multiplied by the velocity in which James was traveling thanks to Harry spinning him around, resulted in James nose breaking with a sickening crunch. James stumbled backwards in pain and finally lost his footing falling down hard.

"You have no right to talk about Ginny like that! I always wondered where Daniel got his rude manners from, and now I know he picked up every single one of them from you." James wasn't paying much attention trying in vain to stop the blood pouring out of his nose.

"You punched me! You brat how dare you!" Harry gave a frustrated growl and turned to walk away, but Daniel was moving to get in his way. Harry flicked his hand in Daniels direction however and barely noticed as Daniel flew backwards down the hall. Ginny freed her arm from Lily and rushed after Harry down the hall. Lily paused only a second to address her husband.

"James, go home you're not welcome in my quarters tonight." James stared at his wife in total shock for a minute before going red in the face.

"What do you mean?!" Lily sighed in exasperation.

"Exactly how I said it, go back to Potter Manor. You're not welcome in my quarters tonight, or for the rest of this week. Think about what you did tonight, and when you realize how horrible you've been then come and only then come see me." Without another word Lily turned and left a flabbergasted James staring at the spot she had just been in.

* * *

Lily wasn't able to find Harry or Ginny for the rest of the night and resigned herself to waiting until the next morning. The next day at breakfast she stopped by the Gryffindor table and asked Harry and Ginny to meet her in her office for lunch.

At lunch Harry and Ginny arrived and cautiously looked around the office as if suspecting some sort of trap. Lily simply waved them in and tried to start a conversation. There was awkward small talk for a little while until a house elf arrived with the food. The silence while they were eating was suffocating. Finally Lily tried something that always worked with James and Daniel.

"So Harry, Ginny, do either of you like Quidditch?" Harry and Ginny glanced at one another before Harry answered.

"Yeah, I want to try for seeker and Ginny wants to go for chaser. I'll wait until next year for a spot to be open for chaser," Lily smiled in understanding, Harry wanted to wait for Ginny and was also confident he could outfly Daniel.

"So, how are both of you in transfiguration? If you're good enough maybe Minerva will be willing to teach you how to become an Animagus." She didn't miss the nervous glance between the two, or the way they began to uncomfortably shift in their seats. "You didn't! You're just like your father!"

"What?" Harry asked looking anywhere but Lily.

"You two already took an Animagus potion didn't you?" Harry and Ginny had a silent conversation, before Ginny turned back to Lily.

"We did. I'm a falcon, and Harry's a hawk." Lily's mouth dropped open, she hadn't expected them to openly admit to it. "Please don't tell anyone." Lily looked torn between wanting to earn her sons trust and her basic motherly instinct to force him to not do it. Finally she came to a decision.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," Both children sighed in relief before Lily continued. "But, I must be present whenever you two try to change yourselves. I'm not going to let either of you accidentally kill yourselves trying to do this." Harry and Ginny were silent for a minute before Harry tried to protest feebly.

"But mum, we've already managed to transform our arms and one leg each." Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"How long have you been practicing this?" Harry realized his slip and tried to hide it.

"Well, since last year, I think maybe um October. It took us a really long time." This backfired even worse as Lily made the next logical conclusion.

"October! Ginny had only been in school a month then, how on earth were either of you able to even start your transformations." Harry winced, but Ginny already had a response ready.

"Harry's been studying magic since before we met, and he taught me everything he knew. We're up to OWLs spell work." It was a small lie, they were actually up to post NEWTS spell work. Lily seemed suspicious but took the information she was given.

"You really should be getting to your next class, but promise me you won't work on your transformations without telling me first." After getting affirmative answers from both of them she let them leave.

* * *

Harry and Ginny kept their promise to Lily and took her to an empty classroom every night. She would grade papers while Harry and Ginny worked on the transformation for an hour. Afterwards they would go to the Founders room and practice magic, sword fighting, and potion making while Lily returned to her quarters.

There was a noticeable absence of James from the school meals, and for two months he was only seen on the few days Remus had to 'visit his sick mother'. Harry knew from his mother that James had been trying desperately to win her back without actually apologizing to Harry or Ginny. Lily had so far been steadfast in denying James, but Harry could see she was missing him.

Finally in December Harry told his mother to just take him back, but to keep him away from them. Lily agreed and Harry was pleased to find she kept to his word and James was no where to be seen whenever he and Ginny met with Lily.

Around that time Ron began actively trying to keep Harry and Ginny apart. Ginny ignored this completely going so far as to hex Ron once. Snape had witnessed this, but instead of taking points had subtly nodded towards Ginny and then hurried past. It didn't take long for Harry and Ginny to figure out that Daniel had started spreading rumors about them. This became glaringly obvious when Fred and George walked to them and gave Harry a thumbs up saying they approved. Harry just laughed and shook it off. Ginny muttered "...dense idiot...", which Harry completely missed.

By the start of the new term in January, Harry and Ginny had done two things they were both very proud of. One was that they completed the first of their Animagus transformations. Lily had been there when they finished them and was ecstatic for her son and Ginny. She'd even offered to buy both of the congratulatory presents, but both had denied saying all they wanted to do was fly.

The only problem with that were the Dementors stationed around Hogwarts to catch Crouch if he should attempt to enter the school. That however, brought Harry and Ginny to the second thing they were proud of. Both could now conjure a fully corporeal patronus. Harry's was a familiar looking tiger while Ginny's was a distinct looking wolf.

As the year progressed Harry and Ginny grew closer to Neville and Luna. They soon started helping each other with their work. Neville was a Herbology genius, while Luna turned out to be extremely adept at potion making, both skills had for the most part escaped Harry and Ginny. They were able to offer help in DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. Harry was also able to give Neville the little help he needed in Ancient Runes.

For the time being Harry was the only one taking Arthimancy, in which he wasn't as good as he was in other subjects, but Ginny and Luna would both be starting next year. Harry still shared stories of the crazy Professor Dent and her love of towels. This got the group kicked out of the library several times for laughing too loudly.

Around March, Harry gave Neville and Luna books on occlumency encouraging them to learn the delicate art. He hoped that by next year he could introduce them to the Founder's room, but as usual he didn't want Dumbledore to find out.

By the end of the school year Harry and Ginny were halfway done with their wolf and tiger transformations, this time without Lily knowing. They discussed it would be nice to have a secret card up their sleeve for when they were in trouble.

Dumbledore announced at the end of the year feast that the Dementors were being removed from Hogwarts because it was believed that Crouch had likely fled to some far away country and disappeared into anonymity.

So it was with dreams of flying for the first time as a hawk and a falcon that Harry and Ginny excitedly boarded the train and headed home.

* * *

 **A/N**

Yay, all done! This chapter didn't come out completely as planned but I'll hopefully change it together with the previous ones.

And 95 favs and 165 follows? *Mind Blown*

Now to get to the part I love the most in A/N, answering and addressing reviews!

 **Gin110881** : I do plan on using their animagi forms. And yea, Harry is going to be clueless for a while, probably try and go after Cho as in canon. Still conflicted whether or not to get Michael and Ginny together. Whatever the case, I'll try to keep it natural ;)

 **Fernyyuki** : I'm as proficient in Spanish as I'm in elvish, but thanks to G-Translate, I (think I) get what you mean. Yes this story was originally written by Ryders on the Storm and has a kinda similar name too. He left the story unfinished so I decided to work on it. I did send him a PM but he's been inactive for 8 years. I'll gladly stop this story if he comes back and doesn't want me doing this.

Rough Google Translation : Soy tan competente en español como en elfo, pero gracias a G-Translate, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sí, esta historia fue escrita originalmente por Ryders on the Storm y también tiene un nombre similar. Dejó la historia sin terminar, así que decidí trabajar en ella. Le envié un PM, pero ha estado inactivo durante 8 años. Con mucho gusto detendré esta historia si regresa y no quiere que haga esto.

 **Geekymom** and **scrappy8** , thanks for your continued support :)

 **Hinny FTW** : That is a good idea, but that would lead to Dumbledore bashing (I kinda like him, he did what he thought was right just like Thanos, for the 'greater good'), though I guess it's inevitable. Expect that in a few chapters.

I do like to respond to the few constructive reviews I get (never get enough though, I cry every time...)

Until next time, Peace~


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Two Champions**

Dumbledore's plan wasn't going quite the way he wanted. He thought that by shifting focus of James from Harry to Daniel would help the Boy-Who-Lived grow up in a happy and loving environment, since he was convinced _love_ was the 'power he knew not'. Now he was afraid he was sending Harry down the path of Tom Riddle. From the other professors he got to know that Harry was brilliant in studies and was also slowly gained a number of loyal followers, just like _him_.

But then he didn't sense anything dark from the older Potter twin. Mysterious, true, but nothing dark or evil. The only problem was he didn't sense anything bad from _him_ too, until it was too late.

'It has been long enough, perhaps it is time to remove that spell...' Dumbledore thought as he grabbed some floo powder and went to his fireplace.

"James? Come over here please, I have something I want to discuss."

* * *

 _Indescribable._

That was the only word Harry and Ginny had for flying. Riding thermals thousands of feet up into the sky then tucking their wings into their sides and diving towards the earth at impossible speeds. Nothing could sufficiently describe the rush that each of them got from that experience. The improved eyesight was another thing neither had really expected. From thousands of feet in the air they could see the smallest creatures, scurrying around on the earth below them, in perfect clarity.

For the first time in their lives Harry and Ginny felt the true unrestricted freedom that only flying could bring. They spent almost the entire first day home soaring, diving, rolling, and gliding through the sky. For a few hours Lily had sat in the backyard of the house watching the two children play happily in the sky.

Finally as the sun began to set Harry and Ginny were forced to come down so that Ginny could go home. Once Ginny was gone Harry ate as quickly as he could. Daniel was spending a few days at the Weasley's but James was still staying at the Manor and had just gotten home from work. Harry left quickly to avoid the thick tension between himself and his father.

The best part of his transformation Harry found out was that as he got more used to it, his animagus form's abilities started staying with him even after turning back. His eyesight fixed and reflexes faster than ever, Harry grinned and put his glasses in his desk, never to take them out again.

* * *

July 31st came quickly that summer. This time though, Harry had something to look forward too. Lily was throwing him a party. There were two separate parties. Daniel was having his at the Weasley's and it would be another large one. Harry was having another smaller party at Potter Manor. He didn't mind that there would only be a few guests at his, he was just happy to be having a party for once.

James, Daniel, and Remus were preparing to leave Potter Manor and floo to the Burrow. The only problem was that Sirius refused to go with them.

"Padfoot come on, we're going to be late!" Sirius didn't move from his chair as James spoke to him.

"No thanks James, I'm going to stay here for Harry's party. I might stop by later."

"Why would you want to stay here?" Sirius looked at James in confusion, wondering why they were having a separate party in the first place.

"I don't mind, he's my godson. I should be here. Besides his friends are pretty cool, I sat with Ginny and him last summer. They're pretty funny kids." Instead of placating James, this only seemed to frustrate him.

"Yea but today is special! I'm giving Daniel the you-know-what's! I'll be helping him start a new generation of the Marauders this years! You should be there." James said excitedly making wild hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"I'll stop by after I give Harry his present, alright James?" James reluctantly nodded and disappeared into the flames. Less than a minute after he left Ginny came stumbling through the fireplace just in time to be caught by Harry as he entered the room.

"Thanks Harry, Happy Birthday!" Ginny hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Harry face to turn Weasley red. Behind her Sirius made some inappropriate kissing faces and waggled his eyebrows teasingly. Harry could only roll his eyebrows in response to his godfathers actions.

"Thanks Gin. Neville and Luna should be here soon, I thought we could go flying!" Sirius who had returned to reading a muggle magazine looked up and smiled widely at the mention of flying.

"Alright!"

* * *

The day turned out to be enjoyable for everyone. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been the only students Harry had invited. He'd never been close to many of his house mates. Lily was there, along with Sirius and later in the day Molly showed up to help prepare dinner and wish Harry a happy birthday. They spent the day flying out back and Harry and Ginny found that after flying in their forms, flying on a broom was simple. Despite the fact that they had to use old brooms they easily made Sirius look like a nervous first year in comparison. After cake Harry was forced in front of a pile of presents and told to open them.

He opened his present from Lily first, it was the first actual present she had given him since he was seven. Inside a plain looking box he found two sets of expensive looking dress robes, one the same emerald green as his eyes, and the second bold red with gold trimmings for his house colors. To most fourteen year old males clothes would be a pretty horrible birthday present. Harry knew his mother didn't know enough about him to get him something meaningful, but his Hogwarts letter had arrived that morning requiring dress robes for the coming year. So Harry kissed his mother on the cheek and thanked her for the gift.

The Weasley's sent over a box of homemade fudge, a book on chastity from Percy, and a box of prank items from the twins. Harry showed the book to Ginny who rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly. The twins pranks which were in a box marked WWW were pretty advanced and Harry had a hard time believing they had only gotten three OWLS.

Neville gave him a seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It was one Harry didn't already own, and it touched on both the use of Dark Arts as well as countering them. Harry looked forward to looking through that one. Luna told him that he would be receiving a lifetime subscription to The Quibbler. This was actually a good present because Harry enjoyed reading the tabloid in his free to time to relax.

Finally Harry reached Ginny's present which was wrapped in a small box. They had agreed long ago to keep their presents small and meaningful rather than grand and expensive. Harry's face still lit up in happiness when he pulled out a hawk shaped pendant attached to a silver chain from the box. Etched into the back of the pendent were the letters 'GW - With you, Always'. Harry felt his eyes watering up, pulled the chain over his head before thanking Ginny.

Finally Harry opened the present from Sirius. Inside a long thin brown box wrapped in gold and blue wrapping paper was a Cleansweep 7. Harry pulled the broom out reverently admiring the craftsmanship.

"Listen Harry, I know it's not the best, but when you're mum told me you liked to fly. I thought she meant recreationally, not that you could out fly any professional Quidditch player. If I'd known that, that would be a Firebolt." Sirius stuttered out nervously. Harry looked appreciatively at his godfather.

"Don't worry about it Sirius. This is a great present, everybody except Daniel uses a Cleansweep on the team, I'm trying out this year," Harry said to his godfather's relief.

"A little birdie told me there won't be Quidditch this year, good for me! I'll simply get you a firebolt next year. Wear that broom out for me Harry, that'll make me less guilty about wasting my parent's 'hard earned' money," Sirius said smirking, leaving Harry to wonder which parts of what he said were sarcastic and sat back in his chair. Almost as quickly he got back up again, looking at the clock.

"Oh no I forgot to stop by Daniel's party! Sorry pup but I have to run or your dad will have my hide." Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Sirius, you were here most of the day." Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder before turning to look back at Harry.

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Padfoot!" With that he was gone in a swirl of green flames, and Harry and his friends settled in the living room to talk and fool around until they had to leave.

* * *

A heavily cloaked man made his way through a dark abandoned mansion. Years ago this mansion had been resplendent and a loving family had lived there. Tragedy had struck however and now the entire family was buried together down the hill in an old decrepit graveyard. For the past few nights however something had been different. A light had been shining from one of the second story windows. There were few people close enough to the house to see the light, and those who knew well enough to ignore it.

The cloaked man entered this room. The room was large with a single fireplace against the far wall. In front of the fireplace was a high backed chair, curled on top of the chair was large black snake. The cloaked man crossed the room to the chair and knelt down subserviently next to a blonde haired man.

"My Lord, what is your bidding?" The cloaked man asked.

"Bring me the Potter boy! Use the tournament!" The words came from a raspy high pitched voice that seemed to emanate from a bundle of blankets on the seat of the chair.

"Yes my Lord. I shall bring the boy." The black cloaked man bowed his head and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his bed. Almost as soon as he was awake however, the dream began fading from his memory. Even with occlumency he was unable to retrieve anything from the dream except the image of a large black snake. Finally he was forced to admit that it most likely wasn't important and went back to sleep.

* * *

On Ginny's birthday the entire Potter family, along with all the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Neville, and Luna gathered at the Burrow. All those people in one spot meant that the party was held mostly outside. By noon Ron and Daniel were bugging James and the other Weasley brothers for a game of Quidditch. In the end however, they found themselves with an uneven team of nine. Harry was the one who presented the solution.

"Ginny, Neville, and I will play." James, Daniel, and Ron looked at the three of them as if Harry had insulted them.

"Harry, do you and your friends even know how to play Quidditch?" James asked rather condescendingly. Sirius gave him a pointed look of confusion, but James either missed it or ignored it.

"Of course we do. Now are you going to let us play or not?" Ron decided to be the idiot this time and stepped forward.

"We're playing a real game here, not some fun little pretend game. Ginny doesn't even know how to fly!" Before anyone else could respond Sirius began laughing hysterically drawing everyone's attention.

"You're kidding right Ron. Harry and Ginny are the best flyers I've ever seen! They could fly circles around all of us." This received very skeptical looks from everyone, and an embarrassed blush from both Harry and Ginny.

"Fine if you're so confident Padfoot, they're on your team." Sirius smiled widely and quickly agreed.

In the end the teams ended up being Daniel, Ron, James, Fred, Remus, and Bill against Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Neville, George, and Charlie. Ron and Neville were both placed as keepers and flew up to their makeshift goal posts. James, Remus, Bill, Harry, Ginny, and Sirius were chasers. Fred and George were of course the beaters. This left Daniel and Charlie to square off as seekers.

The game began with James and Harry facing each other as Mr. Weasley threw the quaffle in between them. In a second Harry had the ball and was around an over confident James. He flew headlong at Bill, but just as they were about to collide he banked away and threw the quaffle in the opposite direction. Bill had started to turn with Harry and didn't have time to react as Ginny grabbed the quaffle and headed towards the lonely Ron.

Ron for his part sneered at his sister and held his position. Ginny just smirked to herself and rocketed towards him at insane speeds. Ron stayed where he was but his sneer began to fade as Ginny approached at dangerous speeds. At the last possible second she barrel rolled right and neatly placed the quaffle through the right hoop as she flew by. Ron stared at her in shock as she flew back towards the center of the field. Finally James retrieved the ball and roughly shoved into Ron's hands so he could throw it.

Ten minutes later the score was 90-0 in favor of Harry's team and James was on his first break away of the game. He easily got around Neville who was not as good a flier as Harry and Ginny. Another ten minutes had the score at 150-30, and James called a time out.

"I'll switch with Charlie and play seeker." This apparently wasn't what James had been hoping for and after some light negotiating with Charlie they returned to the field. This time with Harry flying high above searching for the snitch.

Two minutes.

That's how long it took Harry to spot the snitch. In those two minutes Ginny had scored four times, while James had gotten more frustrated and reckless. Without thinking of where Daniel was Harry took off after the snitch.

Daniel was actually farther away from the snitch, but while Harry was flying a Cleansweep 7, Daniel was flying a Firebolt, James had given him for his birthday. He managed to catch up to Harry just as the snitch went into a ninety degree dive. With gravity working in favor of the brooms they were evenly matched speed wise and Daniel and Harry plummeted to earth neck and neck.

They followed the snitch as it got closer and closer to the ground. Finally at ten feet Daniel pulled up convinced that Harry was about to smash into the ground. Harry kept chasing the snitch until he finally closed his fingers around it about four feet from the ground. Somehow, in the 2 milliseconds he had to pull up his broom, Harry managed to almost do it.

Instead of crashing into the ground full force Harry managed to bring the handle up. This slowed his downward momentum but he still kept moving downwards at an angle rather quickly. He crashed into the ground with both feet and rolled off his broom to lessen the impact. The momentum still caused him to roll about ten feet before coming to rest on his back. As everyone began rushing towards him he held up his hand, the snitch still firmly clasped in his fist.

* * *

 _Four hours later_

Daniel, Ron, and James were still throwing a temper tantrum at being thoroughly beaten by Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny had long since stopped paying any attention to them and were currently walking around the pond behind the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hadn't trusted them of course and had sent Fred and George to watch them. That had lasted about twenty seconds before Ginny threatened to bat-boogey them. Now Harry and Ginny were alone, by the pond, with the half moon shining down on them. It was slightly romantic.

They stopped once they had reached the far side of the pond and Harry nervously began fiddling with something in his pocket.

Ginny couldn't resist the urge to take a jab and said,"Harry, are you asking me to marry you?" to which Harry's eyes widened in horror and he began violently shaking his head.

"What!? N-No! I-I was just giving you your present!" Ginny cracked up first and soon both teens started laughing loudly.

"Yea, by the way, I got this for you." Harry brought the box he had been holding up and flipped open the lid. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with two charms : a tiger, and a falcon.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Their faces were really close and were inching closer until Ginny could feel Harry's breath on her face. But before she closed the distance Harry pulled away, blushing like a tomato and they awkwardly walked back to the Burrow.

* * *

Near the end of August, James supplied tickets for Daniel, Ron, the twins and himself to attend the Quidditch world cup. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur had been unable to go do to work, and Percy would be working at the Cup with his new boss Reginald Fairfield. James of course offered a ticket to Ginny, but when he steadfastly ignored Harry, she flat out rejected the offer.

So while the others went to watch Ireland dominate Bulgaria, and then spend the night being chased around by Death Eaters, Harry and Ginny relaxed. They flew for several hours in their Animagus forms, had lunch with Lily, and when Lily went to buy groceries, got back to what they liked to do the most - read books together in silence.

* * *

 _September 1st_

Harry waited with Lily on Platform 9¾ for the Weasley's. James and Daniel were farther down the platform, doing something Harry could care less about.

The Weasley's began piling onto that platform at five to eleven and immediately began dispersing amongst the crowd to find their friends and get compartments. Ginny looked around to where Harry was and began making her way towards him, her parents followed a short distance behind her.

Running the last ten feet between them Ginny leapt in Harry's waiting arms. They held the hug for a few seconds before breaking apart and quickly disappearing onto the train. Behind them Lily, Molly, and Arthur were still staring open mouthed at the spot the two teens had just occupied. It wasn't until Harry and Ginny stuck their heads out the window of their compartment and called out to their shocked parents, that they snapped out of it. Lily silently wondered what exactly was happening between her son and Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley! What do you think you two are doing?" Ginny smiled innocently down at her mother from the train.

"Hugging my best friend." Mrs. Weasley blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure young lady, nothing else you want to tell us?" Ginny was about to respond but was cut off by the trains whistle blowing as it began to pull out of the station.

"I guess we'll have to finish this conversation in June! Bye mum!" Before Molly could come up with an appropriate response the train had left the platform taking Harry and Ginny with it.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll keep an eye on them." Lily shuddered involuntarily, Molly wasn't completely convinced and just nodded her head.

* * *

"Which is why Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in almost a century!" Dumbledore was standing at the Head table and had just dropped that bomb on the student body.

"Two galleons says Daniel tries to enter." Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to gamble on a losing bet?" Harry laughed and returned his attention to Dumbledore.

"It has been decided that only those students of age will be allowed to enter their names into consideration for competition." There was a loud protest from most tables, but none more so than Daniel and Ron. Harry and Ginny could care less about it.

"The eligible students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving two days before Halloween and the Champions shall be chosen on Halloween. Now then I hope you will all fully support whoever is chosen as the Hogwarts champion and I wish you a good night."

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on a conjured blanket under a large tree overlooking the lake. Ginny sat with her head resting on Harry's shoulders, scribbling away in her notes while Harry had his eyes fixed on the Defense book Neville gave him, determined to complete it. They been sitting like this for almost an hour in total silence just enjoying the time spent together. Harry had asked a house elf to bring a picnic lunch out to them.

The blissful silence of the afternoon was shattered rather abruptly by the appearance of the two people Harry and Ginny wanted to see less than anyone else.

"Ginny! What are you doing?! Get away from him!" Ron was storming down the lawn towards where Harry and Ginny were still sitting together. Ginny waited until Ron was within normal hearing distance to respond instead of yelling. Behind him Daniel and Hermione stood, Hermione not appearing to care about the entire situation and Daniel glaring hatefully at Harry.

"I'm not moving Ron. It's much too comfortable where I am. Please leave." This only seemed to infuriate Ron more and he pulled his wand out. Trying to make a show of solidarity Daniel pulled his wand out too, although he kept it aimed at the ground.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me. I won't let you humiliate yourself by pretending you like him." Ginny growled in frustration and lifted her head to glare at her brother.

"I really, really don't care what you have to say Ron. I thought the boy wonder over there had told everyone what happened last time somebody threatened me or Harry."

"He did! I'm with him though, I think the way you behaved with Daniel was very bad and Harry is making you think you have to love him." Ginny rolled their eyes before they standing up and walking past the trio, Harry following her.

"I'm telling mum!"

"Go on." Ginny knew there was nothing official between them (she did hope though), so defending whatever claims Ron makes to her mother would be easy.

Harry and Ginny disappeared into the school and walked down to the kitchens to enjoy their picnic in the kitchens.

* * *

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived in a show of exaggerated dance moves and fancy, but meaningless, spell work. Harry and Ginny had found the entire affair amazingly boring, especially since they had been too involved in their own conversation on the correct way to stir Felix Felicis to even pay the slightest amount of attention to the beautiful Beauxbatons girls or the rugged Durmstrang guys. Daniel and Ron, as predicted, had tried to enter the contest and ended up with rather long beards sprouting from their faces.

So Halloween arrived and the students all gathered in the Great Hall for the feast and the selection of the Champions. They were forced to sit anxiously first through dinner and then through long boring commencement speeches. Finally the Goblet of Fire was brought up by Professor Moody and the names began to shoot out of it.

"The Champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore paused for the mandatory dramatic effect. "Viktor Krum!" The hall erupted into cheers, surprisingly even from Slytherin girls, for the celebrated Quidditch player. A second after Krum disappeared through a side door another piece of paper shot out.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be… Fleur Delacour!" Nearly the entire male population of Hogwarts leapt to their feet cheering loudly for the girl. Only a handful of the first years and Harry managed to control themselves.

"The champion from Hogwarts will be… Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table exploded, making almost twice as much noise for their Champion. The other houses clapped appreciatively as Cedric rose and exited through the side door.

"I'd like to tha-" Dumbledore stopped his speech as a fourth piece of paper shot out of the cup. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore snatched up the piece of paper and read it himself first once then out loud, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Daniel Potter!"

* * *

 **A/N**

Another quickie. This chapter is simply a conversion of the original and a filler. For those who think acts of affection here were unnatural or outrageous for 13/14 year olds, trust me I worked hard to tone it down... a lot. Harry is going to be clueless as usual, for a little longer. Haven't done a word to word checking so put any mistakes you find in the reviews and I'll ninja correct them.

 **Hinny FTW** : Thanks for your constructive reviews dude(or girl, idk)! I think Dumbledore is the only possible person who could've put the charm on James. I mean come on what do Death Eaters have to gain from him not giving Harry attention? It can't be because of a grudge since nobody except Voldemort himself knows who's the real BWL. Good news is I got a good enough legit reason for Dumbledore doing it, so I guess little to no bashing (yay?).

And I think I read that story long time ago, don't remember much though. I'm flattered you think my story has potential. I just write for the fun of it, to get all these ideas out of my head (unfortunately I forget half the really dope ones that come to me after 5 secs *sigh*). Funnily enough I don't have much original content for 4th and much of 5th years but got a shit ton for the later ones.

I intend to put out as many chapters as I can since I won't have any time after this week ends. Look forward to 2-3 more chapters soon.

Read, Review (I never get enough...) and Enjoy, Peace~


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own HP blah blah, is thing even a nessicity?

 **Chapter 11: First Task**

The Great Hall fell totally silent for as every head turned to look at a shocked Daniel. He was staring wide eyed at Dumbledore. The silence only lasted a few seconds before pandemonium broke lose. Several Professors were forced to try and keep control over the student population, as Messer's Bagman, Fairfield, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine all pushed forward trying to look at the paper in Dumbledore's hand.

Lily and James were on their feet pushing through the crowds of people towards where Daniel was still sitting in shock. Lily had a look of horror and worry etched on her face. James appeared to be switching back and forth between concern and a proud smile. During this time Ginny and Harry sat back enjoying the mass confusion going on around them.

Soon a low chant began to fill the hall. It began at the Slytherin table but was soon picked up by the Hufflepuff table. The two tables were screaming "Cheater!" over and over again, most exaggerating their point by pointing at Daniel, who by this point was surrounded by Lily and James. James did his part to glare at all the students. Before the chants could continue for long Dumbledore raised his wand and created a loud sonic boom.

"Daniel, please proceed through the doorway." Lily immediately placed herself between the old man and her son.

"No! I will not allow this! Daniel will not be participating in this barbaric event!" Dumbledore sighed and turned to Mr. Fairfield who stepped forward uneasily to confront the raging mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter. His name came out of the Goblet. He is now entered into a binding magical contract. There's nothing we can do. I'm afraid the consequences of not complying are worse than anything that could happen to Daniel. I assure you, we are going to make sure the tasks are safe. If something does happen, I have contingencies in place." James nodded to the man and gently pulled Lily back with one hand as he pushed Daniel forward with the other. Daniel appeared to have been greatly disturbed by the earlier chanting and nervously made his way through the door.

"All student's are to immediately return to their common rooms!" Dumbledore shouted as he, Lily, James, Bagman, Fairfield, Karkaroff, Maxine, Moody, and McGonagall disappeared through the side door.

"So do you think he really put his name in?" Harry glanced over at Ginny who was walking with him back to the common room.

"Honestly, I don't know, something just doesn't seem right about all this. In my opinion he's too stupid to break through those enchantments." Ginny nodded her agreement as they entered the common room. They took their usual spots near the fireplace.

"Ginny, can you write my potions essay?"

"Now why do you need me doing that? You're better at potions."

"I could do it myself but mu brain's beat, my hands hurt..."

"*sigh* Admit it, you're just lazy." Harry raises his hands in a 'You got me' gesture.

"Alright, what is it about?"

"10 inches on the fireproofing potion," Harry said smirking.

"Dammit, what did I get myself into? You better make it up to me."

"Sure, how 'bout I do your Charms homework tomorrow?"

"Deal, now give me a parchment and a quill."

They were soon joined by Neville who sat down across from the couple and opened up his Transfiguration textbook. Before he began reading however he looked over at Harry.

"I hope your brother will be alright Harry." Harry smiled appreciatively at him before returning his gaze to the fire as he once again lost himself in thought.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Ginny watched as Daniel entered the Great Hall and sat by himself at one end of the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione entered a few minutes later and sat as far away as possible from him, occasionally glaring down the table at him. The rest of his house gave him a wide berth although Colin did try to talk to him. He was quickly told to go away.

Daniel only seemed to sink further into depression when all of Slytherin house entered wearing pins proclaiming 'Daniel Stinks!'. A portion of the house led by Draco Malfoy began handing out pins to the rest of the Great Hall. Harry wasn't very surprised when all of Hufflepuff and nearly a quarter of Ravenclaw began wearing the pins proudly on their chests.

Daniel rushed out of the Great Hall shortly after that. Harry didn't notice his brother again until charms class later that day. He was sitting by himself in the back of the classroom. Harry nodded to his normal partner Neville and walked to the back of the class. This drew everyone's attention as the rivalry between Harry and Daniel had become legendary in the last year or so.

"Mind if I sit here?" Daniel looked up at his brother and scowled at him.

"Why? Come to gloat?" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I came to sit with my brother. No matter how much I might personally dislike you, you're going through a hard time and we're family." Daniel's scowl lessened slightly and he returned his gaze to the front of the room before grunting his assent.

Harry took a seat next to Daniel as the lesson began. They were doing summoning charms today. Harry had already mastered the charm long ago and instead of practicing it watched as Daniel attempted it.

"Asayo quill!" Harry watched as Daniel mispronounced the spell and the quill he had been trying to summon didn't move. Daniel tried several more times getting more and more frustrated as he went. Finally Harry decided to step in.

"Daniel. You're pronouncing the spell wrong. It's A-see-o not A-say-o." Harry said it very kindly, and Daniel glanced at him then tried the spell again, this time pronouncing it correctly. The quill flew into his waiting hand.

Daniel made no motion to thank Harry or even acknowledge his help, Harry turned back towards his own quill. Just as he was about to cast his spell, Daniel muttered "Thanks," Harry smiled inwardly and returned to his work.

* * *

The second Saturday of November, a week before the first task, was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. For Harry and Ginny this was an important day since it would also be Harry's first date, and Ginny's first time in Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't exactly sure what you were supposed to do on a date but had decided on taking Ginny someplace to eat.

 _Two Days Ago~_

"Ginny, what's wrong, you did get a permission slip to go right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go there alone..."

"Why would you be alone? I'll be coming with you of course. I thought you'll be going with your class or room mates, so I didn't bother asking." Ginny seemed relieved at that.

"All they do is talk and giggle about clothes or couples," Ginny said with a disgusted face.

"Well then I'll be with you all day alright? I don't have all that many people to go with too."

"Um, could we make it like a da-date maybe...?"

"Sure?"

 _Flashback End~_

Harry had heard several older Gryffindor students talking about a cafe called Madam Pudifoot's. Figuring this would be a good spot, Harry led Ginny through Hogsmeade to the shop early in the day. Ginny having never been to the town before was up for pretty much anything.

Ginny and Harry arrived at the cafe just before noon. It was a small quiet place and from the outside seemed normal. Once inside however Harry and Ginny were immediately set upon by the noxious odor of coffee and tea mixing together. After that their eyes were nearly blinded by the bright pinks and reds all over the place. It took less than five second after they walked through the door for Ginny to turn to Harry.

"Harry, would you be disappointed if I said I never wanted to come to this place, ever again."

Harry was already pulling her back out the door before she'd even finished talking. "No I wouldn't. How about we just go to Honeydukes?" Ginny's eyes widened, she'd heard about the candy shop from her brothers and desperately wanted to try some.

Twenty minutes later found Harry's arms filled with candy as Ginny walked in front of him grabbing anything that caught her attention. Perhaps he shouldn't have offered to buy her whatever she wanted. Finally Harry and Ginny left the candy store, Harry still weighed down with candy, but also four galleons lighter.

Next they stopped at The Three Broomsticks. Inside they were able to enjoy a butterbeer and a quiet meal. Well, not very quiet since the place was packed, but they managed to find themselves a somewhat secluded table. They sat peacefully, just watching as all the students and villagers moved around the restaurant interacting.

After lunch they went to Zonkos where they met up with Neville and Luna. After a half hour in the store the four went to look at the Shrieking Shack. After that they parted with Neville and Luna and the couple returned to Hogwarts, where Harry had something special planned.

Ginny knew Harry had been planning this for past 24 hours straight and didn't expect to be disappointed. When she stepped into his mothers office however, she was floored. The ceiling had been charmed to show a crystal clear night sky, during a meteor shower. The floor had been turned into a smooth cut lawn, it was the right type of grass that was spongy and comfortable to sight or lay on. In the center of the room, which had been cleared of all furniture, there was a blanket and a large picnic basket.

"Harry this is amazing!" Without a second thought Ginny kicked off her shoes and socks and ran bare foot over the grass to the blanket. Harry followed closely behind her.

"Thanks. I asked Mum for help, she did most of it, she's much better at Charms than I am. We have until curfew, so I brought along some things to distract us." Harry reached over to a stereo he had enchanted to play off magic. He turned on a CD and instead of the light rock he had been expecting a deep baritone voice started singing.

"My first, my last, my everything, And the answer to all my dreams!" Harry stopped the CD player as Ginny started to giggle. He pulled out the CD and looked at the title.

"Barry White's All Time Greatest Hits? Where the hell did th- SIRIUS!" Somewhere on the other side of the castle Sirius was laughing hysterically to himself. "Sorry Gin, that was supposed to be Bon Jovi." Ginny gave him a blank stare.

"Harry, I'm a pureblood witch remember, I don't know who any of these people are." Harry had the decency to look sheepish as he placed the correct CD into the stereo.

As the music began to play in the background Harry and Ginny laid down on the blanket staring at the open expanse of stars above them. The meteor shower created beautiful streaks of white and gold across the sky. Ginny lay with her head resting peacefully on Harry's shoulder.

Although neither said a word, both agreed it was the most enjoyable, peaceful evening they'd ever had. No outside interferences just the two of them, some delicious sandwiches, music, and the unobstructed sky above them. It truly was the perfect date.

* * *

Four days later brought a rather chilling surprise for Harry. He and Ginny had been able to sneak out of the school and truly enjoy their flight forms. They'd soared high above the grounds. So high in fact they'd been able to see the stadium being erected for the first task of the tournament.

At first they were prepared to ignore it and circle back towards the castle. That was before a plume of fire shot thirty meters into the air, peaking their curiosity. So together they dove down and perched on the highest level of the stadium. Inside they were horrified to find four monstrous looking dragons. All being attended to by about twelve wizards each.

Three of the dragons were sedated and sleeping peacefully over their nests. The fourth one who's tail was covered in spikes was being stunned by almost twenty wizards now and still refused to go down. Then with a roar it sent another plume of fire at the dragon keepers. One of them didn't move fast enough and all the clothes on his left side immediately ignited. Two more wizards were on him in seconds extinguishing the flames and pulling him away for medical attention.

"Harry that's Charlie!", Harry followed Ginny's gaze and found her older brother ducking behind a rock as another plume of fire passed the area he had just been in. He only saw him a handful of times before.

Finally after almost forty dragon keepers had joined the fight the large spike tailed dragon fell unconscious next to it's nest. Harry and Ginny took one more fearful glance at the dragons before taking off and heading back towards the castle.

* * *

Later that night Harry cornered his brother as he left the Great Hall.

"Daniel the first task is Dragons." Harry said as Daniel looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The first task you have to fight a dragon or get past it or something. Don't ask how I know, just know that I do." Daniel analyzed him for a second before nodding and rushing off. Harry sighed hoping his brother would be smart enough to figure out a way around them.

* * *

"Report Lucius."

"My Lord, Bartemius has entered Daniel Potter into the tournament as you asked." Lucius who had expected to be praised for the successful beginning was surprised when the small bundle that was Lord Voldemort screamed in anger.

"Daniel Potter! Why would that pathetic half-blood enter?"

"Uh… H-He is the Boy-Who-Lived my Lord. Was he not the one who…" He paused looking for a nicer word for 'defeat'. "… tricked… you all those years ago?" Lucius winced as another high pitched scream came from the bundle.

"Of course not you fool! It was the other boy, Harry! He's the one who weakend me! Daniel Potter is a useless mudblood!" Lucius' mouth dropped open in shock upon receiving the news from his Lord.

"H-How do you wish to proceed my Lord?" The bundle stirred slightly as the creature within moved slightly. One fold momentarily moved allowing Lucius to see a large blood red eye staring out at him.

"There is nothing we can do. We cannot send word to Bartemius without risking the entire plan. Daniel Potter's blood will have to do. Once he is dead I shall find his brother and kill him personally." Lucius nodded again and bowed as he backed slowly out of the room leaving the large black snake to tend to his Master.

* * *

Harry once again awoke with a start and gasped looking around his room. He knew he'd had a nightmare, but it was fading so quickly. All he remembered was something about blood, and Daniel maybe. Either way he was soon being lulled back to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to the task was filled with more and more students sporting the anti-Daniel pins. When it was discovered that Cho Chang the most popular girl in Ravenclaw was dating Cedric, more of the house began wearing the pins. By the morning of the first task surprisingly Cedric was the only non Gryffindor's not wearing the pins.

* * *

"It look's like Cedric's robes have caught fire folks!" Indeed the lower half of Cedric's robes were ablaze and he was hiding behind a rock while trying desperately to put them out.

Cedric was the first champion to try and get past a dragon. He was going against a Swedish Short Snout. When he'd first stepped out he'd been pale and shaky and looked entirely horrified at the sight of the full grown dragon. Finally however he was able to over come his fear and began to make his way towards the dragon.

From his perspective it looked like it was sleeping peacefully. He must not have studied Dragons though, because Ginny and Harry both knew that Swedish Short Snouts were known for playing possum. They would have warned him, but the officials had erected a large silencing charm around the stadium blocking all noise the champions. They'd also placed a visual obscurity charm up so that none of the participants could receive visual aide from anyone.

That was how the dragon was able to wait until Cedric was only twenty feet away and catch him by surprise lighting his pants on fire. Now however he had the fire out, but was stuck behind a rock as the dragon tried to burn its way through the large boulder.

Out of desperation Cedric pointed his wand towards another rock fifty meters to his right. The rock transfigured into a dog which began barking wildly and running around in circles. The noise and movement attracted the dragons attention. It wasn't long before the dog was barbecued and the dragon was reaching in vain for the small morsel of meat.

The distraction was all Cedric needed though. With adrenaline enhanced speed he rushed under the dragons legs side stepped it's tail, grabbed the golden egg and turned to run. There was one problem though. The dragon had gotten the dog, and sat down to enjoy the meal. It's large behind was blocking the path out of the nesting area. Cedric was trapped with no cover in a dragons nest.

As this reality set in Cedric spun in a small circle desperately searching for a way out. The dragon still had its back to him and hadn't noticed him… yet. Seeing no other way, Cedric looked heavenward in a desperate plea before running straight at the dragons tail. He grabbed hold of the top and began pulling himself up. That's when the dragon flicked its tail in annoyance.

Cedric flew twenty feet into the air and about sixty feet across the rocky terrain before landing hard on the other side of the paddock. His landing was just enough to push him across the finish line allowing the dragon handlers to rush in and subdue it. It took two handlers to help him into the medical tent.

Next up was Fleur Delacour. She was trying to get past a Welsh Green. When she entered the pitch however, many people forgot about the dragon as they looked at her. She was wearing as Mrs. Weasley would say, 'indecently' short shorts. Her top was cut low and had no sleeves. Many began to wonder if she planned on seducing the dragon into giving her the egg. They were even more shocked when that's exactly what she did.

Fleur closed her eyes for a second in concentration before opening them again. They seemed to glow and a white aura enveloped her. At once every man in the audience, except for Harry, began climbing over themselves trying to get to Fleur. All the other women were forced to hold back boyfriends, classmates, and in Lily's case her husband. Even Dumbledore was visibly affected as he stood and took two labored steps towards the young French girl.

The dragon stared openly at the girl before taking a few cautious steps towards her. About a hundred meters from her it reached the end of its chain and pulled desperately at it. Fleur seemed to have been waiting for this and opened her mouth. A beautiful voice echoed through the stadium singing and instantly every man redoubled their efforts to get to Fleur. Once again Harry looked around him in curiosity not bothered in the least by the girls performance.

The dragon stopped it's movements and listened to the song for a few seconds. Then it quickly turned back to it's nest picked out the golden egg and laid it reverently down at the farthest point its chain could reach. Fleur stopped her song and the dragon retreated back to its nest. Quickly the girl sprinted forward grabbed the egg and ran back to the finish line. The audience was left in stunned silence as Fleur disappeared into the medical tent.

Viktor Krum was next. He had to face the Chinese Fireball. Harry's stomach sank when he realized Daniel would be facing the spike tailed dragon he and Ginny had watched. Viktor was actually the quickest and most successful Champion so far.

He sprinted out onto the field right from the start. Once he got to within casting distance of the fireball he shouted "Immoblius Maximus" Instantly a shockwave erupted from his wand temporarily petrifying everything it touched. Including the Fireball.

After that Viktor sprinted across the field grabbed the egg and retreated back to the finish line. He was on the field maybe a minute total.

A few minutes later Daniel walked confidently out onto the field. He was facing what Harry now knew was called a Hungarian Horntail.

"Harry would you be terribly insulted if I skipped his funeral?"

"Yes, who would I have to talk to if you weren't there?"

Harry and Ginny's conversation was cut short as Daniel summoned his broom. A second later he was in the air flying wildly toward the dragon. He dodged one pillar of fire then a second. Harry could see his mother several seats over was trembling in fear as she watched her son fly against a dragon.

Daniel was rocketing skyward now as the dragon lifted itself off the ground in pursuit. Daniel then dove down quickly heading straight for the nest. Before he made it though, he was engulfed in a pillar of flames. A second later a flaming blob fell out of the sky crashing into the ground and not moving.

People in the stands began screaming and Harry had to rush down the stands to help his father hold back his hysterical mother. Dozens of dragon handlers tried to rush onto the field to subdue the dragon and help Daniel. The only problem was that the charms blocking outside help were still in place.

A second later a cry of joy rang out through the stands as Daniel sprinted away from the dragons nest. His invisibility cloak was tucked under one arm and the egg was tucked under the other. He ran right by the flaming blob many thought had been him. Just as he was about to cross to a minimum safe distance from the dragon it caught sight of him.

The barbed tail whipped out catching him in the leg. The force of the blow sent him flying up into the air as blood began pouring out of the wound. Once he hit the ground he didn't move and the barriers fell allowing the dragon handlers to rush in and pull him out.

Lily, James, and Harry, followed closely by Ginny rushed towards the medical tent to check on Daniel. Inside they found a heavily bandaged Cedric and a grinning Fleur and Viktor. Then they found Daniel who Madam Pomfrey was carefully attending to. His leg had a gash running from his ankle to his kneecap. He was unconscious from the sheer pain of the wound and Madam Pomfrey was force feeding him potions as she mended the cut.

A few minutes later Dumbledore, Fairfield, Maxine, Karkaroff, and Bagman walked into the tent. The two foreign headmasters were both smiling proudly at their students. Dumbledore had a mix of disappointment and concern on his face as he passed right by Cedric and went straight to Daniel. Bagman walked to the center of the tent with Fairfield.

"Although Mr. Potter is still unconscious we think it unfair to keep the rest of you in suspense. Therefore I will be announcing the scores now. To Cedric Diggory, out of a possible fifty points you received thirty-five. To Fleur Delacour, out of a possible fifty you received forty-eight." Bagman stopped to glare at Dumbledore, who wasn't paying any attention. "To Viktor Krum, out of fifty, you also received forty-eight." Once again he glared at Dumbledore. "To Daniel Potter, out of fifty, you received forty-two."

James opened his mouth to protest but a look from Dumbledore forced him to close it again.

"The next task is on February fourteenth. Your clues are in the eggs. I look forward to seeing you all there." With that Bagman, Fairfield, Fleur, Maxine, Krum, and Karkaroff all left the tent leaving just the Hogwarts participants.

"Why did Daniel get a forty-two Albus?" Harry idly wondered whether James was more upset by the fact that Daniel was injured or that he wasn't in first.

"I gave Daniel a ten, while the others all gave him an eight. Apparently they believed the gash on his leg was worth a reduction in points." This seemed to anger James more, but Harry tuned his family out. Instead he and Ginny subtly exited the tent. Outside they were ambushed by Ron and Hermione.

"Is Daniel in there?" Harry glared at the two, a sudden surge of protectiveness for his twin surfacing.

"Why? You want to go yell at him some more?" Ron and Hermione had the decency to look ashamed as they analyzed their shoelaces.

"No. We want to say we're sorry and beg him to forgive us." Hermione said as Ron nodded emphatically beside her. Harry rolled his eyes at the two glory hounds.

"He inside. He's unconscious though and Madame Pomfrey is still working on him." Before either could respond Harry and Ginny were walking quickly in the direction of the castle.

* * *

 **A/N**

This might or might not be the last chapter I could get out before going back to college. If I do manage to finish the next one, it will be out by 24 hours.

I could've finished this chapter long ago, but I was busy working on a 'ground-breaking' chapter in either 5th or 6th year of this story. I just wanted to note down a few good ideas I got but soon got carried away and almost finished the whole chapter.

Tollkeeper: Hope this chap answers your question, if you re-read the prologue you'll realize there was no way anybody could know Harry was the BWL other than Voldy himself.

brown phantom : You got it in one about Lily. I think Harry is quite forgiving even in canon. Well yeah I see what you mean about James, but I don't want to be too hard on him. There won't be any making up any time soon though.

Peace~


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: the Yule Ball**

The next morning Daniel woke up in the hospital wing, his leg was still wrapped tightly in bandages. At his bedside were both his parents, Ron and Hermione. When they realized he was awake all of them started talking at once. Daniel's head was already pounding from his potion hangover and he motioned for them to be quiet.

"One at a time please my head is killing me." He whispered quietly. Hermione nudged Ron forward and he nervously stood up.

"Listen Daniel, Hermione and I, we're really sorry. We shouldn't have abandoned you like that. We were just upset that you put you're name in the cup without telling us." Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I told you I didn't put my name in the cup!"

"Alright mate, if you say so." Ron said in a voice that clearly said 'I don't believe you, but I'm not going to argue over it.' "So, are we forgiven?"

"I don't know why I should. You abandoned me." Ron and Hermione both looked down in shame.

"Please Daniel what can we do to make it up to you. We'll do anything." Hermione pleaded. Daniel paused and his eyes unfocused as he thought about something.

"If you help me solve the next clue, I'll think about it."

"Alright mate, how hard can it be." Ron said as he smiled broadly. Hermione was also smiling in relief next to him.

"So Daniel, how did you make a copy of yourself?" Hermione asked excitedly. Obviously this had been foremost on her mind after the apology.

"It's an old spell dad taught me. It's supposed to be used as a distraction in a duel. Your opponent won't know which one is real if it's done right. I cast it at the same time as I pulled my cloak on. Then I had the double ride my Firebolt, I'm going to need a new one for next season by the way dad, and then I snuck into the nest." Hermione was nodding along with his explanation the whole time. At the end she asked one more question.

"Why did you take the cloak off?" Daniel sighed.

"I saw that the dragon had deep fried my double, and I couldn't run in the cloak without tripping. If I'd tried to move away slowly the dragon would most likely have smelled me. They have very good noses on them."

"Oh alright, that makes sense I suppose." Before anyone could say another word Madam Pomfrey marched out her office.

"Alright you four, he needs his rest so all of you get out this instant." Quickly they said their goodbyes, Lily hugging him tightly and then left the Hospital wing.

"Students! Students! Can I have your attention!" Professor Flitwicks voice squeaked from the front of the room. Everyone in the fourth year Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class turned towards where the diminutive teacher was perched on a pile of books.

"I have an announcement for all of you! This year because of the Triwizard Tournament Hogwarts will be hosting the prestigious Yule Ball! The dance will be open to all students fourth year and above," Harry was just about to raise his hand when Flitwick continued. "And any younger students may go if they are asked by an older student." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Once Charms ended Harry was one of the first people out the door as he walked quickly in Ginny's direction. From Charms to the dungeons weren't that far but one of the staircases rotated the wrong way and left Harry on the wrong side of the castle. So finally after going around the long way he found Ginny. She was cornered in a hallway by, of all people, Draco Malfoy, and his two goons. Harry paused when he realized none of them had seen him, Ginny however noticed him and silently gestured him to stay hidden.

"Ginerva, you're the best looking pure blood witch in the school. Therefore, I would request you attend the Yule Ball with me, my father has of course granted permission." Ginny stared blankly at Malfoy as he attempted to act every bit the aristocratic pure blood.

"Why would I go with you? I have a boyfriend," Ginny said and winked at Harry and Malfoy waved his hand dismissively.

"Is it Potter? Why would you want to go with a pathetic half blood like him? Going with me could lead to a betrothal. You would be married to me and be a powerful pure blood witch for once. Think of the money and the social standing you could achieve." Ginny thought about it, for about half a millisecond.

"Draco, dear." She smiled coyly at him, as he smiled smugly back. "I wouldn't want to marry you unless the only other person on earth was Daniel Potter. Even then I think I'd rather kill myself then be stuck with either of you. I will not go to the Yule Ball with you!" Malfoy's smug smile quickly turned into a sneer.

"Stupid blood traitor whore. How dare you insult me?!" Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that hard especially with your father being a sniveling submissive bitch to Voldemort." Malfoy took a step back like he'd been punched.

"You'll pay for that one Weasley!" Malfoy's hand came up to slap Ginny, but she was quicker.

In a flash Ginny's wand was out and Malfoy was screaming in pain as giant bat shaped boogies flew out of his nose. Crabbe and Goyle seeing their leader in danger menacingly moved towards Ginny. Two more flicks of her wand and Goyle was unconscious while Crabbe was stuck to a wall as his pants began to shrink, slowly.

"You alright Gin?" Harry said as he moved towards her. He took special care to step directly on Malfoy's unprotected stomach as he walked over the blonde boy.

"I'm fine. Oh and sorry he thought you were my boyfriend."

"About that, I wanted to ask you something." Harry grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the scene of the fight.

As they made their way towards the Founder's room, which was the only room they were guaranteed privacy, Harry had to stare down five different boy's who'd tried to approach Ginny, even with him holding her hand.

"Ginny, I guess you know about the Ball now. I-I just wanted to know, well if you want, would you be my date to the Ball?" Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you, who else do you think I'd go with?"

"I thought you said something about going with your boyfriend?" Harry said, smirking.

"Prat, you know I was making that up," Ginny said, swatting Harry's hand playfully. They unconsciously started moving towards each other, their faces almost touching, when -

"Excuse me love birds but I believe you have some work to do." Harry and Ginny pulled apart and glared at Slytherin's portrait.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been here in two days and you're falling behind on your sword work. So grab a sword and start sparring." Harry and Ginny continued to glare at him. "Now!" Finally sighing in defeat they both grabbed a sword and began practicing.

Harry and Ginny sat at their usual corner in Gryffindor table watching the scene unfolding before them. Daniel had just marched into the hall and straight to Beauxbatons representatives. Specifically Fleur Delacour.

"Hi Fleur." Fleur looked up from her meal when Daniel spoke.

"Oh 'ello Daniel!" She flashed a brilliant smile at him and almost instantly every male in the Great Hall, bar Harry and Dumbledore, sighed in pleasure. It took Daniel a few seconds to recover since he'd been hit with the full blast of her smile.

"Umm… F-Fleur, I-I was wondering if y-you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Fleur seemed to be expecting this and took it all in stride.

"I'm zo zorry Daniel, Roger haz already asked me." Daniel visibly deflated as Roger Davies glared at him from across the table.

"Oh alright, I'll see you later Fleur." Without waiting for a response Daniel turned and rushed out of the hall. Following shortly behind him were Ron and Hermione.

After the first task, all of Gryffindor house had returned to steadfastly support Daniel. Ron and Hermione, from what Ginny and Harry had heard, begged Daniel for forgiveness and were only awarded it under the condition they help him solve the next clue. Neither Harry nor Ginny had heard about anything concerning the next clue, and had pretty much forgotten it.

The weekend before the Yule ball Ginny received several galleons in the mail from her parents. They were left over from two summers ago when her father had won a galleon drawing withThe Daily Prophet. Due to her fathers schedule at work they'd been unable to take a vacation like they wanted to. Instead they were able to pay for Bill and Charlie to each come home for a month. At the end they'd had plenty of money left over.

So that Saturday on the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball, Ginny went into town to buy a nice set of dress robes. She'd been through two out of the three shops in town when she entered the third one and found a dress perfect for her. She bought it, and a pair of matching shoes then rushed back to the castle.

"I don't get why they need five hours to get ready." Harry and Neville were sitting in the library playing wizards chess on the day of the Ball. Ginny had left almost an hour ago to start getting ready. Judging from Neville's expression, probably Luna did too, Harry thought.

"Honestly mate, I have no idea. I think it has something to do with the hair. Since it's so long it must take awhile to wash it or something." Neville laughed quietly to himself before moving his rook forward.

"I could never be a girl. If I ever spend more then twenty minutes getting ready for anything, just kill me." Harry laughed loudly and received an angry glare from Madam Pince.

Harry and Neville were able to joke around in the library for another two hours before they finally had to make their way back to their common rooms. Once there they found almost all the other guys sitting around reading, playing chess, or staring blankly at the wall. An occasional giggle or shriek would echo down from the girls dorms.

At twenty minutes to seven all the guys in the common room rose almost as one and began making their way up to the dorms. Harry took a ten minute shower, then tried to run a comb through his hair. When nothing happened he shrugged and left the comb by the sink. Next he threw on the red dress robes with golden trim his mother had gotten him for his birthday. After that was all done he gently dabbed on some of the cologne Sirius had owled him the day before.

Once that was all done he gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. He flattened a small wrinkle in his robes then walked back down to the common room. He still had five minutes to spare before Ginny would be coming down. In the interim Harry sat in an armchair with a good view of the staircases. Neville excused himself and left toward the Ravenclaw common room.

He watched as girl after girl descended the stairs and met their date. Each one was pretty in their own way, but none really stood out to Harry. Finally at seven-thirty Harry caught a whiff of Ginny's flowery scent and turned around to see her approaching down the stairs and stood up to greet her. He managed two steps towards the staircase before his jaw dropped.

Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a golden dress trimmed in navy blue. Her long red hair was tied up in an elegant bun. Long curled strands of hair fell loosely around her face framing it perfectly. She had put on some make-up, just enough to bring out her natural beauty and Harry realized she was a few inches taller due to the heels. His mind also took note of the fact that her dress robes accentuated her growing body, but we won't get into that.

After several seconds of Harry opening and closing his mouth in awe, Ginny stepped forward looking pointedly at him.

"Do you have anything to say Harry?" This seemed to snap him out of it and he smiled widely at her.

"You look beautiful Gin. Every guy at the ball is going to be wishing they were me tonight." Ginny smiled happily at him and accepted his proffered arm. Together they left the Common room heading for the Entrance Hall where everyone was gathering.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all stood together in a corner of the Entrance Hall. Around them dozens of other couples milled about happily. Near the door to the Great Hall the champions all stood with their dates. Daniel had ended up going with Parvarti Patil. He kept sending jealous glares at both Harry and Ginny, and Fleur and Roger. The biggest surprise so far had been Krum's date, Hermione.

Ron had come with Padma, Parvarti's sister, and he also was glaring at Roger. Draco had sulked out of the dungeons next to the hulking beast that was Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a rather crude set of dress robes that showed off much more skin than any person in the hall wanted to see on that girl. James and Lily were already standing hand in hand with some of the other teachers opposite where the champions were.

"Attention students and guests!" Every head turned towards where Professor McGonagall stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "I will now be opening the doors to the Great Hall. The Champions and their dates followed by the Professors will enter first. After that the rest of you may enter in an orderly fashion." When she was met by silence she gave a brief nod and turned towards the doors to the Great Hall.

The doors opened slowly revealing the Great Hall. It had been transformed into a winter wonderland, and ice, snow, and frost clung to every surface. At the front of the hall the three headmasters, the three Ministers, Bagman and Fairfield stood on a raised platform. When the doors had opened fully the white frost that covered the floor of the Great Hall swept outwards covering the Entrance Hall and then escaping out beneath the front doors. Surprisingly the frost was not slippery and had the same amount of traction as if it were the normal floor. Since they weren't shivering, Harry realized the professors must've put a room wide warming charms.

"Your Honors! I present the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament." Professor McGonagall called out regally. After that she stepped aside and Viktor Krum with Hermione led the procession into the hall.

Tradition dictated that each couple would approach the judges bow and then take their assigned seats. Harry and Ginny were so far away from the doors that they were one of the last couples to enter the hall. The second they entered however almost every eye in the hall turned towards them.

Their arms were linked and they walked with an easy grace that most associated with royalty. Neither seemed to notice the sudden attention because they were too busy glancing happily at each other as they moved forward with the line of couples. Once they reached the front Harry bowed while Ginny curtsied. After that they took their seats next to Neville and Luna. Also at their table were Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, and Lisa Turpin. They didn't know the others really well though.

"Thank you all!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly in the Hall as the last couple took their seats. "Before the dancing begins dinner shall be served. To order simply say your meal choice into the menu in front of you." Dumbledore proceeded to demonstrate and soon the Hall was filled with the voices of people ordering meals.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" The meals had just disappeared from the tables and Dumbledore had once again stood up. "In accordance with Yule Ball tradition the Champions and their dates will lead off the dancing. Now may I present the Weird Sisters!"

Dumbledore returned to his seat as the Champions led their dates onto the dance floor. The Weird Sisters started off with a slow song. All of the couples danced gracefully except for Daniel. It appeared he hadn't danced before and he constantly stepped on poor Parvarti's toes. For her part she was able to keep her gasps of pain very quiet, but the pain on her face was clearly evident. Suddenly Harry was grateful for taking those lessons (however mortifying) from Sirius, who thought putting makeup on and charming himself to grow ahem certain assets and offering to dance with Harry would help him quote - 'get into it faster'. Which would've been fine if not for the stubble and a deep voice correcting his mistakes. At least the fact that he secretly took a few pictures as blackmail material made him feel better.

After a few minutes, the song changed and Professor McGonagall signaled to the other guests that they could now begin dancing. Instantly Harry was leading Ginny onto the dance floor. Ginny had been receiving somewhat awkward dancing lessons from Rowena and Helga. They were both very confident in the dancing abilities after practicing a week with their respective teachers. They quickly adopted the customary slow dancing position with Harry taking the lead.

After a few minutes the song changed again and was a bit faster paced. Harry and Ginny separated accordingly and began dancing happily. The band itself played a variety of songs from their hit 'My Big Cauldron of Love' to muggle hits like 'Sweet Child of Mine' .The band stopped after almost two hours and the lead singer walked to the mic.

"Hey everyone! This next song is for all the couples out there! Our lead guitarist John has been practicing this for a while and is making his singing debut with it! I'll be taking over piano for this song!" The singer stepped back and as she sat down at a piano, the lead guitarist stepped up to the mic.

"This song is called 'Heaven', and it's by a muggle artist named Bryan Adams." Harry stepped up to Ginny and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed his hands on her hips. The lead singer started playing the piano as John began on the guitar.

"Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more"

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him as an image of her standing in the Chamber with glowing red eyes came unbidden into his mind. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed with the rhythm.

"Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven"

Harry and Ginny began seeing more and more of themselves in the song as they listened to the lyrics. Neither noticed the faint orange aura that began to surround them. Only few people who were well versed in the art of Aura reading, Lily, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, and McGonagall were the only ones to notice the glow forming around the young couple.

"Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way"

The glow slowly got brighter as the climax of the song began, but Ginny and Harry were too lost in each others eyes to notice. Lily realizing neither would want the attention they got from the aura cast a strong notice-me-not charm on the couple. That still didn't stop Dumbledore and Moody from seeing what happened next.

"N' baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long

For something to arrive

For love to come along"

Harry without thinking, leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips with his as the song began to end. Neither noticed that the orange glow around them changed and became a blinding white, as their slowly growing bond finally reached its highest phase.

"Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

N' baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven"

As the song ended the aura around the two began to dissipate and still neither noticed, it was most likely because they were still kissing and hadn't broken apart for almost a minute. Dumbledore, Lily, and Moody were all watching the couple in awe. The couples around them noticed that suddenly they felt as if everything was going to be alright and that they were truly loved. Thanks to Lily's notice-me-not charm no one except for the three professors saw what was happening with the couple.

After another minute Harry and Ginny pulled apart but rested their foreheads against each other.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Come on Gin," Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her off the dance floor and out the front doors of the castle.

A few minutes later both of them were cuddled together under a blanket Harry had conjured for both of them. The night was crystal clear and besides the cold Harry was reminded of their first date. He glanced at his watch which was approaching eleven thirty. Realizing Christmas was almost over Harry pulled a carefully wrapped box out of his pocket.

"Merry Christmas Gin," Ginny took the present smiling broadly and reached into the small bag she had with her. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Harry.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Harry took the present then nudged Ginny to open hers first.

Ginny ripped through the silvery wrapping paper until she reached a plain black jewelry case. She opened the case and gasped at what was inside. Carefully she pulled out a beautiful golden locket on a golden chain. Opening it slowly, a small golden charm fell out of it. The charm was shaped like a lightning bolt and was made to be attached to her charm bracelet. In the locket was a picture of herself and Harry cuddled together in front of a tree. Opposite the picture were the words, HPGW 12/94.

"Thank you Harry. It's beautiful. Now open yours!" Harry smiled and looked down at the small box from Ginny.

He opened it excruciatingly slowly, making Ginny growl in annoyance. Finally he opened the box and found out it was apparently magically enhanced. While he'd taken their budget and gotten one large present, she'd apparently gotten a bunch of small things. The first thing he pulled out was a collar with the words 'Property of Ginny Weasley' engraved on it. Raising an eyebrow he looked questioningly at Ginny.

"We're almost done with our Animagus forms. I just want all the other girls to know that you're mine, Wolfboy." Harry smirked and placed the collar to the side.

Next he pulled out a framed picture of himself and Ginny from their first trip to Hogsmeade. They were in the Three Broomsticks and both were gazing lovingly at the other.

"Who took this?" Harry asked as Ginny laughed.

"Colin apparently did, he was just taking pictures of everything for his parents. He showed it to me and I asked for a copy." Harry nodded in understanding and continued to the last gift.

The last gift was another picture. This one was framed in an elegant silver frame It was magical and two engraved birds, a hawk and a falcon, moved around on the frame. The picture itself was of a tree in the backyard of Potter Manor. Every few seconds a red tailed hawk and a peregrine falcon would fly out of the tree and fly around for a few minutes before returning to the tree.

"Ginny who took this?" Ginny smiled as her eyes followed the hawk around the picture.

"Your mum did one day while we were flying. She told me once that we fly better then real birds." Harry smiled and placed the picture next to the rest of the presents.

Both of them were still cuddled under the blanket and Harry pulled Ginny closer to him kissing her tenderly on the lips. Before either could deepen the kiss the clock inside the castle begin to announce the arrival of midnight. Professors began to call in the remaining students to go to bed. So, Harry and Ginny gathered their things and hand in hand returned to the Common Room.

 **A/N**

Hey there! It's been a while since I posted a chapter and I'm afraid updates are going to be kinda slow, both because my schedule is tight right now and because I'm having Writer's Block. I _might_ put the story on hold for a while, maybe start writing another one, freshen up my a mind a bit. Still don't have anything substantial on my mind, though I've decided I'm never going to write another story based on the years 1, 2, 3, 4 and perhaps even 5. So you guys can expect the new story to be set in either 5th or 6th year.

Getting back to this chap, they're finally a couple, yay! I personally would've hoped them up in the next year where Michel would flirt with Ginny, causing Harry to realize that he fancies her. I even thought out a scenario where Daniel would help Harry and Ginny get together (after some much needed realizations and character development), but then I realized Harry in this story is quite different from Canon since he is much closer to Ginny, he shouldn't have any problems coming to terms with his feelings.

Truth be told I'm not completely happy how the chapter turned out. I guess I'll come back to it later and polish the edges. (Still looking for a beta reader *sigh*)

Note: I just found out theres no line breaks in the FF mobile app, so reading the chapter might be a little confusing. The website users needn't worry though.

Until next time, Peace~


End file.
